


戲如人生（試閱）

by Kris_House



Series: 戲如人生 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 前十章試閱
Series: 戲如人生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026265





	1. 準備

  
袁子君到劇場的時候還沒有人在，作為表演空間的房間已經搭建好，也有基本的傢俱，但整個場景看起來像是樣品屋一般沒有生命。

一間房間、一張桌子、一名演員、一位觀眾。

袁子君策畫這每三個月一輪、總共為期一年的表演已經有好一陣子，場地的部分很單純，難的是選擇適當的觀眾。

這是一場由觀眾主導的一對一演出，袁子君和其他四名演員會依觀眾的要求扮演角色，可以是他們的家人、朋友、伴侶，只要不逾越事先設下的規則，他們可以扮演任何人。為了安全考量，他和他的團隊將兩個房間打通，中間架設了單面鏡，表演期間隨時會有人待在另一個房間監看，如果有任何突發狀況才能及時反應。

他們先是在社群媒體上宣傳，歡迎大眾報名，描述報名的原因、想要對話的人、想重現或預演的場景。最後報名人數比他們想像中要多，在三百多件報名表中，經過多次討論與實際接觸選出了二十名參加者，分別分配給適合的演員，袁子君自己負責其中四名。

一個在猶豫是否要告白的年輕學生、一個與跨性別女兒決裂的母親、一個喪偶的中年男子和……顧封。

袁子君看到最後那份報名表的時候不確定自己是想交給其他同伴負責，還是強硬地搶下這位觀眾，經過幾夜的深思，他最終決定自己接手顧封的演出。

他不想讓自己後悔。

袁子君調整了一下桌椅的位置，拆開放在地板上的箱子，把桌巾、花瓶、相框、文具等等物件擺放在房間各個角落，退回到門口打量整個空間，總覺得還缺了什麼。

「袁小君！你又這麼早到！」熟悉的聲音從背後響起，袁子君轉過身看向許沐晨，劇團中他最親密的合作夥伴，也是其中一名演員。他們從大學時代就已經是朋友，之後也合演過許多齣戲，袁子君當初策畫這場演出的時候第一個找的就是她，針對計畫的可行性討論了許久。

「早。」袁子君笑著說，從她手中接過咖啡，「謝謝。」

「謝什麼。」許沐晨湊過來趴在他肩上，看著作為舞台的房間，「你把道具都擺好啦。」

「不覺得有那裡不對嗎？」袁子君問，「整個場景設計預想是臥室，但卻有這張看上去更像是餐桌的桌子，太突兀了。」

「改成客廳如何？」許沐晨提議，「床搬走我們還能有更多空間移動。」

「也好。」袁子君點點頭，玩笑似地補上一句：「我們也用不上床。」

許沐晨挑起眉，「如果你情我願倒也不是不可以。」

袁子君彈了下許沐晨的額頭，他知道她指的是誰，許沐晨是少數對他和顧封的關係知根知柢的人，這幾年來也沒少催促他和顧封做個了斷。

但感情的問題如果有這麼單純，就不會有如此多人為情所苦了。

距離他和顧封分開已經過了三年，期間偶爾會聯絡，卻雙方都沒有提過分手，他們的關係就這樣處於渾沌不明的狀態。

「不提他，你準備得怎麼樣？」袁子君問。

許沐晨聳聳肩，「還算順利吧，我這邊有其中一個人給的資料特別詳細，我連他前妻的鞋子尺碼都知道了，他還寫了好幾頁的劇本，我真懷疑他到時候是不是演得出來。」

袁子君笑笑，「說不定他天賦異稟。」

「希望如此。」

袁子君的四位觀眾各有不同的狀況，年輕學生想預演告白的情境，只給了告白對象的照片和個性描述；母親想理解身分認同為女的「兒子」到底在想什麼，描述了對方離家時的狀況，並附上了生活照；失去伴侶的男人提供了一本日記本，裡頭書寫了他在伴侶過世之後的生活，以及過往回憶的記錄。

顧封給了一封沒寄出的信。

袁子君讓許沐晨讀了，自己卻遲遲不敢拆開。

他知道自己在逃避現實。

走出房間，陸陸續續有其他團隊成員來到劇場，袁子君找到舞台設計提了自己的意見，花了點時間討論要如何搭建起中性的場景，讓他們能簡單地為個別演出做出適當的調整。討論到一半製作人突然把他叫走，說是有電視台找上門想談合作，袁子君有些摸不著頭緒，但還是跟著製作人和電視台的代表見了面。

看上去精明幹練的女人對他伸出手，「您好，我是公視節目部的編劇企劃葉瑜雯。」

「葉小姐您好。」袁子君握住她的手，禮貌性按了下之後放開，「請問您是想談什麼樣的合作呢？」

「我們電視台有意想拍攝這一系列演出的紀錄節目，不知道各位意下如何？」

袁子君愣了一下，「這樣的節目有人看嗎？」

葉瑜雯莞爾，「袁先生真是直接。」

「抱歉。」袁子君尷尬地摸摸脖子，「因為是第一次進行這樣的互動式演出，我們無法保證到時候的效果如何，這樣你們也想拍攝嗎？」

葉瑜雯點點頭，「我們對真實和虛幻之間界線的探索感到很有興趣，同時也可以看見這個社會中的眾生百態，如果您和您的團隊願意，我們很希望和各位合作。」

「這樣啊。」袁子君思索半晌，「我個人對這場合作沒有意見，不過需要徵求參加者的同意，也許很大一部份都不會願意接受拍攝，部分演員也可能拒絕。」

他對劇場製作人使了個眼色，「我們的製作人會和您討論相關的細節。」

「好的。」葉瑜雯遞了張名片給他，他無奈地攤手。

「我沒有名片。」

葉瑜雯笑笑，擺了擺手，「沒關係，我知道要如何聯絡您的團隊就好。」像是突然想起什麼，她從錢包裡掏出另一張名片。「這是我的同事託我轉交給您的。」

袁子君伸手接過，在看見上頭的文字時僵了一下。

顧封，節目製作。

袁子君不知道顧封什麼時候回台灣的，也不知道他什麼時候從企管專業轉換跑道到了電視圈，顧封從沒有和他提過。

三年裡可能發生很多事情。

一瞬間他有點想賭氣地把名片交還給葉瑜雯，但最後還是小心翼翼地將名片插進胸前的口袋中。

他嘆口氣，「謝謝，我就不留下來和你們討論了。」

葉瑜雯意味深長地看了他一眼，「下次見，袁先生。」

「下次見。」袁子君心不在焉地說，轉身離開。

回到家，袁子君做的第一件事情就是把名片放進顧封交給他們的信封裡，然後將信封放回書桌抽屜，壓在被他收起來的相框之下。

相框中是他和顧封的合照。

那天是大學的畢業典禮，袁子君穿著傻氣的學士服，站在系館門口拍照，前來找他的顧封穿著一身西裝，彷彿把自己當成了他的家長。照片中的他一如往常沒什麼表情，但袁子君知道顧封只是不喜歡拍照，每次照相時都是一張死人般僵硬的臉，只有偷拍才能拍到他真實的模樣。

距離顧封的演出還有一個月。

再讓他逃避一下吧。

他仍舊住在自己當初和顧封同租的套房中，待在同樣的臥室，睡在同樣的床上，一切都和顧封離開前一樣，唯一不同的是袁子君是自己一個人。

他就像是鬼魂一樣活在過去，顧封卻已經走了好遠。

這個人到底為什麼會成為電視製作人？

想像顧封面無表情地待在片場監督錄製，袁子君忍不住笑了起來。那麼高的一個人，站在工作人員之間肯定特別顯眼吧。

拿出手機打開他和顧封的對話框，上一次傳訊息已經是三個多月前的事。袁子君傳了張一零一的煙火，說了新年快樂，顧封回傳了張紐約時代廣場的照片，發了條語音的祝福。

袁子君點了下螢幕，再次播放語音，顧封低沉的聲音傳了出來。

「新年快樂，子君。」

漫長的沉默，只能隱約聽見男人輕淺的呼吸聲，袁子君第一次收到訊息的時候並沒有發現顧封還沒說完話，一直到幾個星期前重播時才聽見。

「對不起。」

嘶啞的聲音讓袁子君無法抑制地去想對方是為了什麼道歉。

他也不明白顧封託人給他一張名片是什麼意思，是一個月後見面的預告？還是希望他在這段期間主動聯絡？

袁子君總是想得太多，顧封總是說得太少。

他把手機放在床頭的同時，畫面突然亮了起來，手機震了一下，他連忙再度拿起手機。

顧封：祝你工作順利。

在袁子君能回應之前，又一條語音訊息傳了過來。

心跳有些過速，袁子君按下播放。

「我很想你。」男人有些失真的聲音說。

袁子君眼睛有些酸澀。

他咬著唇，回了個笑臉還有晚安的動圖，把手機蓋在床上。

今晚大概是睡不著了。


	2. 初戀

  
林天佑是個看起來很陽光的大男孩，皮膚是小麥色的，身材不是特別壯碩，但裸露出的上臂可以看見肌肉的線條。他顯然十分緊張，站在門口躊躇不前，雙手纂著上衣的衣角。

袁子君身上穿著尺寸稍大的帽T，經過化妝師的巧手將他原先沒有攻擊性的五官變得較為銳利，眉宇帶著年少的意氣風發。

「發什麼呆？」袁子君用清亮的聲音問，「不是你約我出來的嗎？」

林天佑愣了一下，遲疑地問：「夏晏？」

袁子君笑了，「你沒撞到頭吧？怎麼還連名帶姓地叫我啊？」

林天佑走進門，拉開椅子坐在袁子君對面，有些呆傻地盯著他看。

「怎麼了？一直盯著我看？」

「沒什麼。」林天佑搖搖頭，縮在位子上盯著自己交握的雙手，可憐巴巴的，像是隻被遺棄的幼犬。

袁子君看了有些心軟，用隨意的語氣問：「你怎麼啦？不舒服？」

林天佑頭更低了，手指糾結在一起，肩膀因為緊繃而微微聳起。「沒有不舒服。」他終於開口，聲音有些顫抖，「我只是、只是有點緊張。」

袁子君在維持聲線的前提下盡可能放柔了語氣，再這樣下去他懷疑眼前的男孩會整個人龜縮起來，「為什麼緊張？我們都認識這麼久了，你還不相信我嗎？」

林天佑抬起頭，睜大了雙眼，「我當然相信你，但——」

他像是幾天沒澆水的花朵一般變得萎靡，雙肩往下沉，眼睛暗了下來，「我怕你知道了會討厭我。」

自厭彷彿是他們成長過程中必然的經歷。

袁子君想安慰他，卻也知道這不是時候。

「討厭你？」袁子君用誇張的語氣接著說：「你不是去殺人放火了吧？為什麼我要討厭你？」

「因為、因為……」林天佑從口袋裡抽出從口袋裡抽出一張皺巴巴的紙，抓著紙的雙手緊張地顫抖著，「你聽我說完這段話，不管有什麼感覺都先別說出口，好嗎？」

袁子君收起吊兒啷噹的肢體語言，說了聲「好」。

林天佑飛快地瞥了他一眼，然後用不穩的聲音念道：「我媽曾經跟我說，我在學會怎麼說自己的名字之前就已經學會了叫你「晏晏」，從幼稚園一直到現在，你都是我最好的朋友，你陪我打球、陪我翹課、陪我過生日，好像我生活中每個重要的時刻，你都在我身邊，我的日常生活也和你密不可分。」

他嚥了下口水。「不知道你還記不記得，國中基測前一個星期我因為壓力太大生病了，你那幾天一直都待在我身邊，念書給我聽，怕我到時候考試失常，那時候我就決定要跟你當一輩子好兄弟。」

他歪起笑，看上去卻有些勉強。

「我一直以為我是真的把你當成兄弟，一直到了高二畢業旅行我和你睡了同一張床，我、我——」

林天佑突然沒了聲音，雙唇有些顫抖，眼眶發紅。

袁子君輕嘆口氣，對他伸出一隻手，手心向上，「別怕。」

林天佑小心翼翼地握住袁子君伸出的手。

「我起了生理反應。」他抿起唇，閉上眼睛，「我、我發誓我沒有碰你，我跑到浴室去沖冷水了。」

他縮起身子，明明是滿高大的一個人，此刻看起來卻有些嬌小。

「我差一點就要想著你碰自己，但我忍住了。」

他垂下頭。

「對不起啊，你是不是覺得很噁心？」

「怎麼會？」袁子君說，他並無法預測真正的夏晏會如何反應，但他也無法硬起心腸不給林天佑一些信心，「怎麼會呢，你還是那個跟我一起長大的林天佑啊。」

「你說真的？」林天佑問，「就算我是、是個同性戀？」

「真的。」袁子君嘆口氣，走到林天佑身邊輕輕抱住他。

「我喜歡你啊，夏晏。」林天佑斷斷續續地說，有些哽咽，「我真的很喜歡你，不是朋友的喜歡，是戀人的喜歡。」

「嗯，謝謝你告訴我。」袁子君拍了拍他的背，「不要怕，被你喜歡是我的幸運。」

怎麼樣的一個世界，才會讓一個男孩因為戀愛的感情而如此恐懼。

過了好半晌，林天佑的情緒終於平復下來，他從袁子君懷中退開，抹了抹臉，有些不好意思地說了聲：「抱歉。」

「不會。」袁子君按了下他的肩膀，「沒事吧？」

林天佑搖搖頭，對袁子君揚起燦爛的笑容，眼眶仍舊有些發紅，「你剛才演得真好，明明長得不是特別像，但是笑起來那個神色真是……跟他一樣欠揍！」

袁子君輕笑，回到自己的位子上，「我就把這當作稱讚了。」

「當然是稱讚。」林天佑把椅子挪到袁子君身邊，再次坐了下來，「你演技真好！」

「謝謝。」袁子君看著他明亮的眼神，有點忍俊不禁，「你也很入戲，我原本還在擔心你會覺得不自在。」

林天佑有些不好意思地搔搔頭，「因為你演得很像，所以我就把你當成是他了。」

「感謝我們的化妝師。」袁子君笑笑，「讓我這奔三的老男人還能裝一把大學生。」

「三十也不老啊！」林天佑說。

袁子君知道自己不老，但他的心態已經很久沒有年輕過。

總是優柔寡斷裹足不前。

「你這樣很好。」袁子君說，輕輕拍了下林天佑的肩膀。

「啊？」林天佑有些困惑，但也沒有多想。

猶豫半晌，他開口問：「你……也喜歡男生嗎？」

袁子君噗哧一笑，「我比較喜歡男人。」

「哎，你知道我是什麼意思。」林天佑抓抓頭，「那你有跟人告白過嗎？」

袁子君輕輕應了聲。

「對方……當初是什麼反應？」

林天佑的神情帶著太多希冀，讓袁子君有些不忍告訴他實際的狀況，但他也不想騙他。

「不是很正面。」他說：「但並不是每個人都會像他一樣。」

「喔。」林天佑肩膀垂了下來，眉頭微微皺起，「那你覺得我真的要告白嗎？」

袁子君輕嘆口氣，「我沒辦法給你一個答案，最了解夏晏的人是你啊，你覺得他會因為你喜歡男性就排斥你嗎？」

林天佑張了張嘴，猶豫了幾秒才說：「但我喜歡的不是別人，是他。」

「不然你先和他出櫃試試？」袁子君提議，「如果他不反感，你再試著告白？」

林天佑想了想，點點頭。

袁子君彎起笑，「你很勇敢，不管結果如何我都希望你能開心。」

「謝謝。」林天佑露出有些不好意思的笑容，「如果我有你這樣的哥哥就好了。」

他轉過頭，眼神變得有些悠遠，「我不知道該不該跟家裡的人說。」

「別急。」袁子君說：「你不用一次跟身邊所有人出櫃，先確定你身邊有足夠的支持，給自己留點退路。」

林天佑應了聲，「我就是覺得有點不公平。」

「會變好的。」袁子君笑笑，「已經好很多了。」

林天佑點點頭。

他們又聊了會天，林天佑似乎有問不完的問題，袁子君耐心地一一回應，他經驗並不豐富，唯一認真交往過的對象也就是顧封，但林天佑似乎把他當成了引路人。

袁子君覺得有點好笑，他算什麼引路人？自己的感情都處理不好了。

談到性的時候他比林天佑都要不好意思。

「我——你自然而然就會知道自己對上下的偏好，這要跟你未來的對象協調。」袁子君吞吞吐吐地說：「如果準備充足其實第一次也不會太痛。」

「真的嗎？」林天佑雙眼發亮，「我看好多小說都寫到下面那個會很痛，隔天還會下不了床，讓我很猶豫，我自己怕痛，但也不想讓我男朋友痛啊。」

袁子君有些哭笑不得。

「都還沒有男朋友就想這麼多？」

「哇，你這是在戳我痛腳！」林天佑誇張地說：「我要跟你老闆告狀。」

袁子君咧嘴，「我沒有老闆。」

年輕人的熱情總是很有感染力。

袁子君覺得整個人都輕鬆了許多，也不知道這場戲幫到的到底是林天佑，還是他自己。

袁子君收到顧封訊息的時候才剛到家。

顧封：第一場演出順利嗎？

他猶豫了幾秒才點進對話視窗。

子君：滿順利的。

突然覺得自己的回答有些過於敷衍，他補上一句：今天的觀眾反應不錯，很入戲。

顧封：這樣。

一如往常讓人不知該如何詮釋的回答。

他知道顧封是真的不知道該回答什麼，而不是因為不用心，只是有時候難免感到挫折。

走到陽台時天色已經暗了，他抬頭看著月亮，突然想到了顧封當初告白時的情景。

特別傻。

手機螢幕亮起，袁子君瞥了眼，有些訝異。

顧封：對不起，我不知道該說什麼，但如果你願意跟我說你今天的狀況，我很想聽。

袁子君：真的？

顧封：真的。

拇指在螢幕上方猶疑不定，最終他還是沒有按下通話鍵，而是選擇發送語音訊息。

「有些細節我不能和你說，但今天的觀眾是個特別青澀的大學生，在考慮要不要和他最好的朋友告白。」袁子君頓了下，接著說：「我第一次告白的經驗滿慘烈的，所以之後就打定了主意絕對不當主動告白的那個。」

在發現顧封似乎喜歡他時，袁子君已經單戀當時是他室友的顧封好一陣子，他等啊等，就是等不到顧封告白，結果特別蠢地選擇在洗完澡之後只圍著一條浴巾在宿舍裡晃，希望能得到一些反應。

戀愛中的人都是笨蛋。

結果他多等了兩個星期顧封才終於開口。

「記得你是怎麼告白的嗎？」

他還記得顧封晚上突然把他拉到陽台，指著天空對他說「今晚的月色真美」，臉上的表情無比正經，袁子君一開始還以為他是真的在說月亮好看，被盯著好一陣子才突然意識到原來顧封在告白。

袁子君用盡全部的自制力才憋住笑，先答應了顧封。

「你說，你是不是故意晾我兩個星期的？」他開玩笑地問。

幾分鐘後他收到了回覆。

「不是故意。」顧封說，語氣十足認真。「我當時……不知道該怎麼告白，請人幫我出了主意，大部分我都做不太來，所以才選了這個方式。」

停頓了幾秒。「但是那陣子都在下雨，所以就拖了兩個星期。」

袁子君眨眨眼，悶聲笑了，想到他們現在不是在通電話，顧封聽不見時，他任由自己笑出了聲。

這個人之前怎麼交到女朋友的？

「傻不傻啊？」袁子君回傳。

顧封立刻回應：「傻，太傻了。」

袁子君靠著圍欄，看著下方星星點點的燈光，深深吸了口氣。

傻的是他啊。


	3. 母親

  
陳淑惠看上去比實際年齡要老一些，頭髮花白，眉間是撫不平的皺紋。她的表情十分冷硬，唇線緊繃，讓袁子君也忍不住緊張起來。

袁子君今天接了髮，微捲的黑髮長及肩膀，身上穿著寬鬆的針織衫，臉上的妝容讓他本來就偏清秀的五官更加柔和。

「媽。」袁子君喊。他沒有刻意用假聲，只是稍微拉高聲線，用較為輕柔的語調說話。

陳淑惠停了下來，看上去似乎仍舊不是很能接受整個情境。袁子君暗暗嘆口氣，看來林天佑果然是個例外。

「你還是不願意接受我這個女兒嗎？」袁子君垂著眼，輕輕地問。

陳淑惠拉開椅子的動作一頓，椅腳和地面發出尖銳的聲音，在寂靜的房間裡顯得格外刺耳。

「我沒有女兒。」

袁子君抿起唇，如果當初她的語氣如此生硬，也難怪她女兒會和她斷了聯繫。

「我解釋過我的狀況。」袁子君悶悶地說：「我解釋過我是跨性別女性。」

「醫生抱到我懷裡的是個男嬰兒。」陳淑惠坐定，眼神似乎停在袁子君的肩膀上，而不是看著他的臉，「我把屎把尿養大的是兒子，我天天送到小學的是兒子，我到高中參加畢業典禮的也是兒子。」

袁子君看著她，用哀戚的語氣問：「如果我出車禍死了，你在喪禮上也會說你失去的是個兒子嗎？」

陳淑惠震了下，放在桌面上的雙手緊緊握起，「別隨便說這種話！」

「你要怎麼樣才會相信我真的生錯了身體呢？」袁子君近乎強硬地說：「是不是要我忍不住把自己的生殖器給切下來，你才會相信呢？」

「你——！」陳淑惠抽了口氣，忿忿地抬起頭，卻在眼神接觸到袁子君時變得有些恍惚，袁子君知道她又再度出戲了。

他立即站起身走到穿衣鏡邊，背對著陳淑惠。

「你知道嗎？我以前每次看著自己的倒影，都會覺得自己不對。」

他伸手觸碰鏡子中他的肩膀。

「太寬。」

手指移動到腰部。

「太壯。」

指了下鼠蹊部。

「噁心。」

掌心蓋住臉的下半部，只露出雙眼。

「太陽剛。」

他用套在手腕上的髮圈把頭髮綁起來，再把上衣脫下，露出底下的背心。

這是屬於男人的身體。

「你生下的是我的身體和我的靈魂，但身體和靈魂不一致時，你到底更重視哪個？」袁子君側著臉，用眼角餘光看著陳淑惠的表情。「你說，我應該為了順應你心目中兒子的形象而鬱鬱寡歡，還是當一個你從來不想要的女兒？」

陳淑惠雙臂抱在胸前，彎著腰，雙眼無神地盯著桌面。

「我只是想要那個跌倒之後也不哭，而是看著我傻笑的兒子。」

「改成孩子不行嗎？」袁子君問，「我不求你把我當女兒看，就當成孩子不行嗎？我沒有變，我只是外表看起來不同了而已。」

「那你就不能在我死前當我的兒子嗎？」陳淑惠用顫抖的語氣反問，「也用不了多久，我的身體我知道——」

「這樣我這輩子都沒辦法釋懷。」袁子君回到桌邊坐下，把臉埋進掌心中，「因為我知道你從沒有接受過真正的我。」

袁子君深吸了口氣，緩緩吐出，這不是他，不是他的掙扎與痛苦。

「你小時候從來不喜歡玩洋娃娃，興趣一直都很正常——」

「興趣和性別又有什麼關係？」袁子君不認同地反駁，「難不成你還覺得女孩子就是要喜歡玩娃娃？得喜歡粉紅色？得上的了廳堂進的了廚房？你自己可不是這樣。」

「我——」陳淑惠抿起唇，「我只是無法理解。」

他們兩人都陷入了沉默，過了許久，陳淑惠開口：「別演了。」

袁子君抹了下眼角，連忙拿了件薄外套穿上。

「你也是嗎？」陳淑惠問。

問題有些沒頭沒尾，但並不難猜到她在問什麼。

「不是。」袁子君清了清喉嚨，「但我是同性戀。」

陳淑惠打量的目光讓袁子君有些不舒服，他忍不住想起顧封的母親。

目光彷彿帶著實質的重量，讓他有些呼吸困難。

「你們年輕人為什麼總是……這個樣子？」

袁子君歪起唇。

「您孩子的狀況和我的不同，她是性別認同不同於社會主流，我是性傾向屬於少數。」

陳淑惠沉默了幾秒，「你們這樣不都是自討苦吃？」

袁子君苦笑，他又何嘗不知道，和顧封關係最緊繃的那段時間他經常在想如果自己是異性戀，他們是否就不會有這樣無謂的爭吵，但是又能怎麼樣呢？他們都是男人，他們相愛了。

「沒有人會選擇困難的路。」袁子君說：「如果不是別無選擇，您的孩子又何苦面對大眾異樣的眼光？」

陳淑惠沒有說話，只是靜靜地坐著，手指纂著衣服。

過了許久，她開口：「就到這裡吧，我得離開了。」

袁子君沒有留她，起身送她到門口。

在隔壁房監看的許沐晨找了過來，一臉擔憂地看著他，「你還好嗎？」

袁子君笑笑，「我能有什麼不好的？」

許沐晨翻了個白眼。「在我面前裝什麼？等著，我去拿兩瓶啤酒過來。」

「沐——」

他來不及說什麼，許沐晨已經飛快地往休息室走去，袁子君無奈地嘆口氣，走回房間裡坐下。

他一向無法理解父母這樣的生物，但卻不妨礙他渴望親情，也是因為如此，顧封的母親對他才會有這樣的影響力。

他到了現在都還記得他和顧封每一次爭吵，卻彷彿在看一場戲一般不真實，他就像是著魔了一樣，固執地想獲得顧封母親的認同，將自己一切的尊嚴都放下，最後卻丟失了自己的感情。

手機震了一下，是顧封。

他現在已經習慣了顧封時不時傳來的訊息，彷彿他們過去三年的疏離都是一場夢。

顧封：你還好嗎？

子君：你在錄製現場有內應？

顧封：嗯。

袁子君笑笑，瞥了眼兩個房間之間的單面鏡。

子君：你這是逼工作人員違反保密協議

顧封：我也是節目製作團隊的一員，不算洩密。

「啤酒來了！」許沐晨喊，袁子君抬起頭，恰好來得及接住許沐晨丟過來的罐裝啤酒，他看了看周遭，不是很想坐在剛剛的座位上，最後選擇席地而坐。

子君：有人送酒來給我了，回頭聊？

顧封：是許沐晨？

子君：對

顧封：好的。

明明只有兩個字跟一個標點符號，袁子君卻似乎看出了他的委屈。

子君：晚上打給你

顧封：好

他彎起唇，把手機收進口袋中。

「是你失聯了三年的對象？」許沐晨問，拉了張椅子坐下，翹起腿。

「他沒失聯。」袁子君說：「我們有在聯絡。」

「那算什麼聯絡？」許沐晨翻了個白眼，「你們什麼情況？」

袁子君拉開罐子，喝了一口，微苦的味道讓他腦袋清醒了些，「不知道。」

許沐晨一臉不認可的搖搖頭，「你們要復合也不乾脆點。」

他笑了聲，對上許沐晨的視線，「當初勸離不勸合的不是妳嗎？」

「唉，這不是以為你們沒感情了嗎？」許沐晨灌了口啤酒，喀噠一聲，把鐵罐放在桌上，「看到他寫給你的情書，我就覺得我當初應該直接送你上飛機，讓你沒處理好你們兩個的問題不准回來。」

袁子君盯著手中的啤酒，手指拭去罐子表面因為溫差產生的水珠，「你還記得他寫了什麼嗎？」

「不會吧？」許沐晨訝異地問：「你還沒看？」

袁子君抿起唇，沒有立即回應，他知道自己這是鴕鳥心態。

許沐晨嘆口氣，走到他身邊蹲下，給了他一個結實的擁抱。

「對自己有點信心，袁子君。」她說：「我們又不是傻子，會喜歡一個不值得我們喜歡的人。」

袁子君閉上眼睛，深吸了口氣。

他並不是真的認為顧封會這樣輕易地和他分手，就算要分，也不會在他們都沒見面談過的狀態下寫封信提出。

「嗯。」他疲憊地把頭枕在許沐晨肩上，「你的胸罩磕到我了。」

許沐晨惡狠狠地掐了他的腰一下，他笑了聲。

「你什麼時候要交個女朋友啊，許沐晨。」他對著許沐晨的肩膀說，閉上眼睛，「我也想感受嫁女兒的感覺看看。」

「就你嘴賤，誰要當你女兒？」許沐晨誇張地說：「你如果真這麼急就替我介紹對象啊。」

「介紹了妳也不喜歡。」

「那是你挑女人的眼光差。」

「我要會挑女人做什麼？」

許沐晨沒有立刻回應，「說不過你。」

袁子君笑了起來。

和許沐晨道別之後他沒有馬上回家，而是在公寓附近的小公園坐了下來。

春天才剛到，已經有小孩子在公園的噴水池中玩水，一面笑一面跑動著，其中一個男孩拿著把玩具槍跑到他面前，扣下扳機，塑膠槍中的燈光亮起。

小男孩期盼的眼神看向他，袁子君裝模作樣地倒在長椅上，演技之浮誇，他的大學教授看了大概都想當掉他。

他乾脆躺在椅子上沒有起身，拿出手機解鎖。剛才在走路沒有發現新的訊息，顧封傳了個「在嗎」，加上一個陽春的笑臉。

他猶豫了幾秒，撥出電話。

「子君。」電話沒響兩聲顧封就接了起來，袁子君愣了下。

「顧封。」他輕聲說：「嗨。」

他們已經很久沒有通過電話，感覺有點不習慣。

「你吃了嗎？」顧封問，「在外面？」

「還沒吃。」袁子君說，在瞥見路過的警察時坐起身，拉了拉衣服，「在家裡附近的公園。」

「啊。」顧封停頓了幾秒，像是在竭盡腦汁地找話題，「人多嗎？」

「滿熱鬧的，剛剛還有個小孩對我開了玩具槍。」

「有沒有受傷？」顧封連忙問，袁子君愣了一下，有些哭笑不得。

「只會發光的那種玩具槍。」

「那就好。」顧封說，語氣十分真摯。「那，你等一下吃什麼？」

即使是在電話的另一頭，袁子君也能感覺到顧封找不到話說的焦慮。

「想叫個外送。」袁子君配合地回道：「你之前在美國可能不知道，前陣子台灣開始特別流行叫外送，有時候在街口還能同時看見兩三個 Uber 和熊貓的外送員。」

「之前同事有叫過。」顧封說：「也好，這樣你也不會一直吃泡麵。」

袁子君突然覺得有點好笑，他們現在彷若分居的夫夫一樣相敬如賓，不著邊際地聊著沒有營養的話題，就是不提他們之間的那頭大象。

「你呢？」他問，「吃了嗎？」

「還沒。」顧封回道：「你……等一下要叫什麼，我跟你叫同一家吧。」

袁子君愣了下，突然有些鼻酸。

「好。」他站起身，「我很快就到家了。」

那天晚餐他們在同一個城市兩個不同的地點叫了外送，為此袁子君還得特意選擇在他們兩個外送範圍內都有分店的店家，雖然事後覺得有點傻，他的心情卻放鬆了許多。

回房時他打開抽屜，將顧封的信放在桌上。

明天，明天一早他會拆開看的。


	4. 喪偶

  
張仲禮穿著一身長版風衣走進門時，袁子君還以為他走錯地方了。

歲月彷彿以最溫柔的筆觸在他身上留下痕跡，眼角的笑紋只是為他的笑容更增添了溫暖，風衣之下更顯寬闊的肩膀與淺灰色上衣貼身包裹卻仍舊顯得精壯的身軀，讓他看上去絲毫不像是五十多歲的人。

就連頭髮的幾絲白都像是刻意的選擇，而不是老化的結果。

袁子君沒有遇過這樣氣質溫和卻又充滿魅力的人。

「子敬。」張仲禮帶著微笑喊。袁子君突然驚覺自己看得太出神了，連忙整理好思緒，把自己從日記中歸納出的特質在腦中迅速過了一遍。

「仲禮。」袁子君回，將桌面上其中一杯茶往張仲禮的方向推。

張仲禮拉開椅子坐下，動作看似漫不經心，卻沒有發出一點聲響，他脫下大衣掛在椅背上，對著袁子君一笑。「你今天真好看。」

袁子君拉了下自己身上的白色襯衫，突然有點不好意思。

「只有今天好看？」他問。

張仲禮彎起笑，溫和地說：「每天都好看。」

袁子君看得出來對方並非真的把他當成了章子敬，而是在和他合演一齣戲，清醒地透過他看著另一個人。

「你過世之後已經過了快二十年。」張仲禮說：「我還是時常夢見你。」

袁子君掩飾自己訝異的神情，張仲禮並沒有給他們太具體的要求，所以他也是此刻才知道對方真正想要的是什麼。

「你最近過得怎麼樣？」他問，「你看起來一點也沒變。」

「不錯。」張仲禮拿起杯子喝了口茶，垂著眼睫，「我怕我變得太多，你會認不出我。」

袁子君有些鼻酸。

「對我這麼沒有自信？」他問，雙手抱著杯子，像是在取暖。

張仲禮對上他的視線，「我不敢賭。」

袁子君輕嘆，「你還會失眠嗎？」

「不會了。」張仲禮笑彎了眼，雙眼彷彿閃著星光，「如果睡不著不就夢不到你了？」

「都這麼久了，大部分的人都會找個伴。」

張仲禮搖搖頭，「我的床躺不下三個人。」

袁子君失笑，「你的床上還有我的位置？」

「怎麼沒有呢？」張仲禮輕笑，溫柔得讓人心碎，「你總是睡在我的右側啊，我有時候覺得半邊的床墊都成了你的形狀，我躺下去的時候總覺得不對勁。」

袁子君一時之間不知道該說些什麼。

他想說逝者已逝，卻似乎沒有立場勸對方什麼。

像是查覺到他的無措，張仲禮主動換了個話題：「前陣子你父親突然向我道歉，我差點嚇到心臟病發，你也知道你爸那個樣子，這輩子道歉的次數大概一隻手都數得出來。」

張仲禮笑了出來，「我其實不是很想原諒他，不過過了這麼久我也懶得再爭下去了，恨一個人太過花費精力，我寧可把這些時間花在別的事情上。」

袁子君翹起唇角，「你的心臟可沒有這麼弱。」

「但我確實是嚇到了。」張仲禮語氣輕快起來，「之前跟他爭我們那套房子的所有權也沒見過他心軟，沒想到他會突然示弱。」

袁子君安靜了幾秒，「畢竟已經要二十年了。」

「是啊。」張仲禮修長的手指摩娑著茶杯，袁子君的視線往下落，在注意到對方腕上的疤痕時一怔。

「沒事。」張仲禮說：「我當時很快就後悔了。」

袁子君思索半天，最終只能說出一句：「你再替我多看看這個世界吧。」

張仲禮「嗯」了聲，站起身看著牆邊的書櫃，上頭的書大多是袁子君從家裡搬過來的，剩下是劇場其他成員貢獻的。

這是袁子君的私心。

他跟著走到書櫃邊，手指滑過一本本書的書脊，其中大概有一半是顧封留下的。

「很多非虛構的書。」張仲禮說。袁子君不是很確定對方現在是在對誰說話。

「嗯。」他抽出一本英文的散文集，顧封用來作為書籤的便條都還夾在裡頭。他唇角微彎，上頭可以看見顧封端正的字跡寫著購物清單，食物和生活用品之間還畫了條線，像是用尺畫出來那樣直。

把書闔上，袁子君轉過頭突然發現張仲禮在看著他。

他連忙把書歸回原位，有點赧然。

「最近診所還好嗎？」他問。

張仲禮有些慵懶地靠著書架，「很好，都是些老病人了，特別熱情，動不動就送水果送食物，最近有個老人家送了他們家自己捕撈的龍蝦，我還得求助隔壁的婆婆幫忙處理。」

袁子君好奇地問：「結果怎麼處理的？」

「她啊，特別厲害，先灌了米酒就直接把龍蝦拆解了，我都沒看清楚她是怎麼做的，回過神龍蝦就被剖半了。」張仲禮像是被當時的情景給逗樂了，兀自笑了起來，「我一開始還想自己處理，差點被夾到手指。」

袁子君也笑了，有點難以想像眼前這個溫文儒雅的男人在廚房裡和龍蝦對峙的模樣。

「如果你真的能聽見我說話就好了。」張仲禮說，嘴邊噙著笑，看上去卻有些寂寥，「以前發生什麼有趣的事情我總是第一個告訴你，看到你笑出來我就有種愉悅加倍了的感覺，難過的事情和你說了，也像是有人和我分擔了一半。」

他歪頭靠著書架，「要是你知道我們現在可以結婚了，肯定會很開心吧。」

袁子君咬著下唇，「會的。」

張仲禮走回桌邊坐下，將桌上兩個杯子都再度斟滿茶。

「謝謝你。」他說：「我感覺好多了。」

袁子君回到自己的位子上，搖搖頭，「我沒辦法幫上什麼忙。」

「怎麼會呢？」張仲禮溫和地笑笑，「我有很多話想對他說，但一直都憋在心裡，有你在這邊，我突然就覺得也許他真的能聽見我說的話。」

「可以的。」袁子君有些急切地說：「我……希望可以。」

「嗯。」張仲禮啜了口茶，「介意我問你一些私人問題嗎？」

袁子君搖搖頭，「你問吧。」

張仲禮比了下書架，「剛才那本書是你交往對象的？」

袁子君臉有些發燙，「嗯。」

他補上一句：「我們現在算是……分居中。」

張仲禮看起來有點驚訝，「結婚又分居了？你才幾歲？」

「還沒結婚。」袁子君連忙解釋：「之前因為一些原因吵得有點兇，三年前我們暫時分開了，他最近才回國的。」

「啊，這樣。」張仲禮用理所當然地語氣說，並沒有提出什麼質疑，讓袁子君放鬆了些，「看起來你還是愛他的。」

袁子君愣了下，他對顧封說過喜歡，但從沒說過愛。

不是因為感情不夠深，而是這個字在他心中的分量太重，不知怎麼地說不出口，彷彿說出口的瞬間，就真正把殺死自己的武器交給了對方。

「嗯。」袁子君回應，瞥了眼兩個房間之間的玻璃窗，「我還愛他。」

「我們其實也鬧過幾次分手。」張仲禮說：「那個時候出櫃幾乎就等於丟掉了飯碗，加上家裡的人也都不支持，我們兩個都是咬著牙硬撐過去的，磕磕絆絆經歷這麼多，好不容易得來幾年平靜的日子，沒想到他突然就出了車禍。」

這些張仲禮的日記裡都有寫到，袁子君還知道車禍之後沒有人通知張仲禮，醫院不知道要通知，家屬不願意通知，他還是下完班找不到人，才終於發現章子敬出了事。

袁子君讀日記的那幾天都在哭。

「我也不想倚老賣老，不過如果你們雙方都還有感情，還是談開吧，別讓自己後悔。」張仲禮笑笑，「我這輩子做過最明智的決定，就是跟他約定了每天早上都要吻他一下，不管前一天有沒有吵架、吵得多兇，至少他走的那天，我做過的最後一件事是吻他，和他說的最後一句話是『我愛你』。」

袁子君咬著下唇應了聲。

張仲禮伸手按了下他的肩膀。

「不過如果真的不適合，也別勉強。」張仲禮話鋒一轉，有些狡黠地笑笑，「別把大好青春浪費在錯的人身上。」

袁子君噗哧一笑，「他很好，是我當初想偏了。」

「那就好。」張仲禮煞有其事地點點頭，「也許三個月後我們再見，你能把他介紹給我認識。」

袁子君頓了下，「也許。」

想到顧封在信中寫的話，他的語氣堅定起來，說：「會的。」

張仲禮並沒有表現出注意到袁子君態度改變的樣子，而是對他伸出手，說：「那就祝你復合順利。」

袁子君握住他的手。「謝謝你。」

袁子君一直都知道自己有缺乏自信的問題，卻沒想過看似無堅不摧的顧封也會有感到不安的時候。

他不知道自己因為顧封不在而睡不著時，遠在美國的顧封也同樣染上了失眠的問題，不知道自己因為害怕打擾而鮮少主動聯絡，會讓顧封以為自己想和他保持距離。

他不知道顧封曾經回台灣看他演出，卻因為膽怯而躲著他。

他不知道顧封也害怕他會提分手。

袁子君讀完信之後真不知道該哭還是該笑，他們因為類似的理由就這樣一直沒有好好溝通，徒然浪費了三年的時間。

不過過去三年也不全然是浪費，至少袁子君現在清醒了不少。

「子君。」

「顧封。」

手機開著擴音放在餐桌上，他今天難得自己炒了兩道菜，雖然賣像不佳，但不難吃。

袁子君對自己廚藝的要求一向不高。

「在吃飯？」

「嗯。」袁子君說：「炒了高麗菜跟牛肉。」

「厲害。」

他笑了聲，「我也就炒了兩道菜，會做的比你少多了。」

「我做的菜也不是特別好吃。」顧封說。

「比我做的好吃多了。」袁子君皺著鼻子挑掉有些焦掉的菜葉，「我就喜歡吃你煮的菜。」

雖然他們還是沒有談過他們的關係，但至少說起話來自然了許多，也沒有刻意避免提及他們的過往。

「我下次做給你吃？」顧封問，「可能有點生疏了，但我可以先熟悉一下。」

「你現在不是住在飯店嗎？」袁子君問，「怎麼熟悉？」

對面安靜了幾秒，「借用別人的廚房？」

袁子君好氣又好笑，「你想練習就來家裡吧，我又不挑嘴。」

說完他其實也有些不安，他不確定他們之間的那條線在應該畫在哪裡。

「家裡嗎。」顧封說，簡單三個字隱藏著沒有明說的問題。

「嗯。」袁子君回，手指摩娑著手中的木頭筷子，「家裡。」

好一會兒，他們兩人都沒有出聲，沉默沉甸甸地壓在他們之間，過去三年累積了太多他們想說卻沒說出口的話。

終於，顧封開了口，用有些嘶啞的聲音說：「好。」

袁子君放鬆下來。

慢慢來，他告訴自己，他們可以的。


	5. 顧封

  
顧封進門之後在門口站了好一陣子。

他的長相和三年前沒什麼變化，只是神色變得柔和了些，身上穿著袁子君幾年前送他的鐵灰色西裝外套，裡頭是淺色的 V 領，剪裁得宜的西裝褲特別凸顯了他的臀線和結實的大腿。

袁子君撇開視線，有點不敢看他。

「子君。」顧封喊，低低的嗓音帶著一絲情意，袁子君耳朵有些發燙。

「嗨。」他小聲回道。

顧封大步走向他，咚、咚、咚，他的心臟彷彿和顧封的腳步聲同步了，緩慢但重重地敲擊著他的胸口。

腳步聲停止時袁子君抬起頭，顧封站在他身側，認真地看著他，眉頭因為專注而微微皺起，雙手反覆握成拳再張開，不知道是在壓抑自己，還是不敢上前。

袁子君慢慢伸手握住顧封的雙手。

顧封的手比他要大了許多，體溫有些高，在感覺到掌心的薄汗時他才知道是為什麼。

他站起身，抱住顧封。

顧封比他高了大概半個頭，他剛好能枕著顧封的肩膀，鼻間是鬚後水混合著汗的氣味，聞起來卻特別讓他感到安心。袁子君以前經常在顧封剛進家門時抱住他，聞他身上的氣味，也不知道這是怎麼養成的習慣，即使是在仲夏顧封汗流得最兇的時候，他也會做同樣的事情，顧封通常都會赧然地說要去沖澡，但他仍舊會撒嬌地黏著顧封。

「子君。」顧封在他耳邊說，有力的雙臂緊緊箍著他的上身，像是要把他融入自己的骨血之中。

袁子君眨眨眼，忍住淚意。

「你是不是又長肌肉了？」他盡力裝出正常的語氣問，拍了拍顧封的背，「以前抱起來好像沒這麼硬。」

「嗯。」顧封說：「在美國的時候練的。」

「練這個做什麼？」袁子君抬起頭，對著顧封笑笑，「想把我抬起來啊？」

「不是，但我可以抬。」

像是要證明自己的話，顧封圈著他的腰，輕而易舉地把他舉了起來。

「我開玩笑的，沒叫你真抬。」他哭笑不得地拍了下顧封的肩膀，但顧封沒有馬上把他放下來，而是抬頭看著他。

袁子君很少從這個角度看顧封。

他伸手要撥開顧封落在前額的頭髮，卻中途改變了主意，把顧封用髮膠固定的髮型整個弄亂，讓他整個人看起來有了點大學時的樣子。

視線沿著他高挺的鼻樑向下，滑到他下巴因為刮鬍子留下的一小道傷口，再回到他有些緊繃的雙唇。彷彿被蠱惑了一般，袁子君捧著顧封的臉，低頭吻他。

每次接吻，袁子君總是會為他嘴唇的柔軟感到驚訝。

顧封張開嘴，任由袁子君主導這個熱烈得不符合他個性的吻。袁子君收緊手，近乎急切地勾住顧封濕熱的舌頭。這一刻，他根本不記得隔壁房間內還有人看著他們，不記得有攝影機捕捉著他們的一舉一動。

退開時他們之間拉出了曖昧的銀絲，袁子君卻還沒有那個心力去感到羞赧，眼中只有顧封無數次出現在他夢中的面貌。

「我也想你了。」他說，氣息有些不穩。

顧封眼睛一眨也不眨地看著他，鼻頭碰了下他的鼻頭。

袁子君忍不住笑了起來，拍拍顧封的背，「放我下來吧，這樣抱著不累嗎？」

顧封慢慢放下他，但手臂仍舊環著他的腰。「不累。」顧封說，將袁子君有些長的頭髮塞到耳後，「你瘦了。」

「我沒瘦，是你力氣變大了。」袁子君說：「你到底怎麼練成這樣的？大多人去美國不是光長肉了嗎？」

「怕變胖。」顧封有些不好意思，「所以只能多去健身房。」

袁子君不知怎麼地被逗樂了，拍了下顧封的上臂，「好了，放開我吧。」

顧封明顯不情願，但還是放了手。

他們在桌邊坐定，袁子君伸出一隻手，手心朝上放在桌面正中央，顧封會意地蓋住他的手。

「這位親愛的觀眾。」袁子君說：「您沒有告訴我們今天您是想要什麼樣的演出呢。」

顧封鄭重地回答：「我是為一個人而來。」

「什麼樣的人呢？」袁子君問，「我要如何演出他呢？」

「他笑起來非常好看。」顧封說：「眼睛很美。」

他頓了一下，將袁子君伸出的手翻了過來，扣住他的手指。

「溫柔又堅韌，但總是看不見自己的好。」顧封舒緩地一個字一個字認真說著，「我不知道該怎麼樣才能讓他更重視自己。」

袁子君深吸了口氣，眨眨眼睛，忍住淚意。

「也許他真沒這麼好，也許是你情人眼裡出西施，也許他的溫柔只是個拒他人於千里之外的表象，也許他的堅韌不過是逞強，僵硬的背脊一折就斷。」

顧封搖搖頭，「你不認識他，別說他的壞話。」

袁子君差點笑出聲，這個人一本正經地胡說八道什麼呢？

「如果他那麼好，為什麼你們會吵架？」他問，「為什麼會吵到無法收拾的地步，最後分開了三年？」

「因為我太自以為是。」顧封說：「我讓他不安了。」

胡說，袁子君在心中罵道。他的不安是個性所致，和顧封有什麼關係？

「但他認為是他自作主張。」袁子君說。「是他搞錯了優先順序，結果為了不在乎他的人傷害了最愛他的人。」

顧封搖搖頭，「我不該自以為為他好而瞞著他。」

顧封在四年前出櫃，和他母親鬧得天翻地覆，袁子君是在事後才得知。

他知道的時候和顧封狠狠吵了一頓，他知道顧封原本和媽媽感情很好，無法理解顧封怎麼會走到這一步，同時又害怕時間一長，顧封會因此心生怨懟，認為袁子君不值得這樣的犧牲。

他私底下找上了顧封的母親。

他到了現在都還能回憶起顧封母親對他說的話，她含淚祈求袁子君將她唯一的兒子還給她，顧封之前有過女朋友，他是「正常人」，不該走上這條艱苦的道路。

當袁子君說顧封還是她的兒子，說他和顧封只是再一般不過的情侶，顧封的母親只是繼續求他將兒子還給她，不要破壞他們家庭的和樂。

家庭這個詞是袁子君的罩門，他希望顧封能保有他的家。

在那之後，袁子君著魔了一般想獲得顧封母親的認同，在特殊節日時送禮，不時噓寒問暖，和她講述自己和顧封的生活，在過年時還幫她說服顧封回家團聚，自己卻一個人待在冷清的公寓，配著電視吃一個人的年夜飯。

顧封回來時怒氣沖沖，說他母親請了個女同事和他們一起過年，硬是要把人介紹給他。

袁子君突然覺得自己就是個笑話。

「『就是因為你是雙性戀，你媽才會一直抱著希望，其實她說的也沒錯，你是有機會當正常人的，不像我這樣，只能愛男人，你乾脆讓我一了百了算了。』」袁子君複述當時他一時激動說出的話，嘲諷地笑笑，「這是我這輩子最後悔說出的一段話。」

他還記得顧封當時受傷又震怒的表情，但情緒激動的他沒有理會，等他冷靜下來，心中充滿悔恨時，顧封已經離開了家。

雖然顧封隔天就回來了，他們之間的關係卻僵持不下。

顧封工作一直都很忙，袁子君當時又恰好有一檔戲，見面的時間一少，他們兩個都開始沒由來地開始不安。顧封的母親又不時會連絡他，問他顧封最近是不是經常晚回家，問他顧封和他的女同事處得怎麼樣，不斷說著似是而非的話。

袁子君並不是真的懷疑顧封的忠誠，卻不免被影響。

顧封有機會當「正常人」。

他知道自己的想法有問題，卻控制不住自己日漸壯大的不安。

「我至今最後悔的事情。」顧封深吸了口氣，「就是沒有早點發現你的異狀。」

他幾乎是咬牙切齒地說：「沒有發現我媽做的好事。」

「其實她也沒做什麼。」袁子君歪起唇角，「不過是我太過懦弱。」

他們開始不停地吵架，袁子君覺得自己彷彿成了自己最不想成為的那種人。

不過短短幾個月，他的愛情就從他的能量來源變成了他的負擔。

「你不懦弱。」顧封鄭重地說：「只要再一些時間，我們能談開來的，但是我……誤會了。」

袁子君對上他幽深的雙眼，無法理解他的罪惡感從何而來。

「誤會什麼？」

顧封抿起唇，「誤會你是真的想放棄我了，誤會你無法信任身為雙性戀的我，誤會我在你身邊只會傷害到你。」

袁子君沒有做傻事，卻因為心神不寧而在排練時摔斷了一條腿，顧封到醫院找他時表情特別凝重。

「啊。」袁子君收緊和顧封交握的手，「原來是這樣。」

在他拆了石膏的那天，顧封問他們是否應該暫時冷靜一下。當時，袁子君真的以為顧封是受不了他了。

所以他表面上果斷地接受了。

顧封離開的那個晚上，他哭得聲嘶力竭。

「你當時，」袁子君輕聲地問，「是不是以為我不要你了？」

「嗯。」顧封小聲回答，「你……回答得好快，像是一點猶豫也沒有。」

「那是因為我快哭出來了。」袁子君故作輕鬆地說：「得趕緊把你趕出門你才不會看到。」

「對不起。」顧封咬著下唇，「對不起，子君。」

「我也有錯。」袁子君輕嘆口氣，「對不起。」

在顧封母親面前放下了尊嚴，在顧封面前卻死撐著不願示弱，他真不知道當時自己是中了什麼邪。

「你哭了嗎？」袁子君彎起唇，眨眨泛淚的雙眼。「我都沒看你哭過。」

「哭了。」顧封笑了聲，聲音有些哽咽，「在飛機上還在哭，還被空服員關切了。」

「哇。」袁子君誇張地睜大眼睛，「她一定是沒看過長得這麼好看的男人哭，肯定在心裡暗罵那個讓你傷心的人。」

顧封笑彎了眼，露出平時看不太見的酒窩，淚水卻隨著眨眼落了下來，袁子君幾乎是跳著越過了桌面，把他攬進懷裡，滾燙的淚水沾濕了他的上衣。

「雖然說了沒看你哭過，但我不是真的想看你哭啊。」袁子君用開玩笑的語氣說，親了親顧封的髮頂，「你別這麼聽我的話。」

懷中的身軀顫動了下，低低的一聲笑撒在袁子君的鎖骨上。

「這下你的新同事都看見你對我撒嬌了，你鐵面製作人的形象毀了。」

「不要形象。」顧封吸了吸鼻子，「要你。」

袁子君輕拍了下他的頭，「我看你是連臉都不要了。」

他們如此擁抱了許久，直到房門被小心地推開一條縫，一隻手伸進來，朝著他丟了包面紙，袁子君連忙騰出一隻手接住，好笑地看著那隻手縮回門外，他認出了許沐晨的手鍊。

「有人千里來送面紙給你。」袁子君說，抽出一張塞進顧封手中，「擦擦吧。」

顧封悶悶地應了聲，隨意擦了擦臉，袁子君抬起他的下巴，抹了下他有些泛紅的眼角。

「走吧，我送你回去。」

顧封張了張嘴，拉住他的衣角。

「今晚，就今晚，能不能讓我過夜？」

袁子君臉熱了一下，隨即發現自己想歪了。

「好。」他說：「家裡還有你的衣服，就不用回飯店拿了。」

顧封驚喜的笑容讓他有些招架不住。

那天晚上臥室裡的雙人床迎回了另一位主人，他們蓋著棉被連聊天都沒有，只是依偎著入睡，隔天吃完早餐之後袁子君便送顧封回了飯店。

但他的心中突然有了一絲期盼。


	6. 懷念

  
「他還住在飯店？」許沐晨不可思議地問，「你們現在不是相處得滿好的嗎？」

「他還沒正式搬出飯店。」袁子君更正，「但他經常在家裡過夜。」

他和許沐晨待在他的辦公室裡看資料，但袁子君有些心不在焉，顧封說了晚上要來接他，人應該也快到了。

許沐晨搖搖頭，「我不懂你們的情趣。」

其實不過就是袁子君擔心自己會再度變得患得患失，而顧封願意等他而已。

「你那對小情侶狀況怎麼樣？」許沐晨八卦地問，「在一起啦？」

袁子君回過神，看著林天佑送來的合照，兩個大男孩貼著臉自拍，臉上都掛著燦爛的笑容。

「沒有，聽說還在追求階段。」袁子君說：「但看上去感情不錯。」

「唉，年輕真好。」許沐晨用手中的資料夾搧風，另一手撩起上衣的下襬。「夏天都來了，我的春天在哪呢？」

袁子君硬生生被許沐晨浮誇的語氣激起一身雞皮疙瘩，「妳這演技別說妳是我同學。」

「唷，你竟敢質疑我。」許沐晨跳下椅子，大步走向坐在沙發上的袁子君，用手指挑起他的下巴。

「我該把你比擬做夏天嗎？」許沐晨深情地看著他，「你——」

她的眼神往門口的方向飄，突然閉上了嘴巴，袁子君轉過頭就看見顧封站在門口。

「打擾了？」顧封冷靜地問，語氣聽起來卻不太像是在問問題。許沐晨匆匆後退，投降地攤開雙手。

「不敢、不敢，您請進。」許沐晨委屈地瞥了袁子君一眼，袁子君幸災樂禍地勾起唇，還沒來得及嘲笑她，顧封就以同樣的方式挑起了他的下巴。

「為什麼是夏天？」顧封問。

「因為……莎士比亞就這樣寫的？」袁子君說：「你的重點有點偏啊。」

「偏嗎？」顧封撥開袁子君落在前額的頭髮，「『你是冬日裡的一道暖陽，是夜裡的銀白月光，是我無法停止追逐的夢——』」

袁子君連忙摀住他的嘴，狠瞪著顧封帶著笑意的眼睛。

「誰寫的？」許沐晨好奇地問。

顧封比了比袁子君。

許沐晨用彷彿第一天認識他的眼神看著袁子君，他用力槌了顧封的大腿一下。

「都多久以前的事了。」他嘟嚷著，拍拍自己發燙的臉。

「六年前我的生日。」顧封說：「我很喜歡。」

袁子君撇開頭，卻壓不住自己上揚的嘴角。

即便他現在看起來覺得那段話矯情得可怕，送出的禮物被掛記了這麼多年總是令人開心。

「晚上什麼計畫？」他小聲地問。

「去買菜。」顧封說：「在家裡吃。」

過了半秒補上一句：「好嗎？」

袁子君覺得有些好笑。

這三個月來顧封經常在習慣性做出決定之後補救般尋求他的同意，雖然袁子君是真的不介意顧封在小事上替他做安排，但他對於顧封有意識的改變仍舊感到欣喜。

「你終於要兌現你的承諾了？」袁子君笑問，「都偷偷練習多久了。」

雖然他一直說自己不挑嘴，但顧封堅持要把自己的廚藝恢復到一定水平才肯做飯給袁子君吃，至今做出的菜都自己解決。

「嗯。」顧封抓住他的手，「今天兌現。」

袁子君拉著他站起身，對著許沐晨說：「要不要順路載妳到捷運站？」

許沐晨擺擺手，「不用，我自己叫車回家就好，還能少走一段路。」

袁子君點點頭，「注意安全。」

「知道啦。」許沐晨對著他咧嘴笑，動了動眉毛，「祝你們有個愉快的夜晚。」

袁子君對她翻了個白眼，揮手道別。

「你跟她感情很好。」到了車上之後顧封說，替袁子君繫上安全帶。

「一直都很好。」袁子君說：「合演了幾檔戲，天天排練下來陌生人都會變成老朋友，何況我們大學就是同學。」

顧封應了聲，把車開出停車場之後說：「我知道你們之間沒什麼，但我就是忍不住嫉妒。」

袁子君笑了出來，瞇著眼看著顧封正經的表情。

「我們的性別跟性向……」袁子君悶笑，「完全對不起來。」

「我知道。」顧封懊惱地抓了下頭髮，幾縷髮絲脫離髮膠的箝制落在前額，讓他整個人的氣場軟了下來，「但有時候我會忍不住覺得她和你才是同一個世界的人。」

袁子君愣了一下。

他沒有想過顧封會有這樣的想法。

「說什麼呢？」他伸手蓋住顧封靠在檔桿上的右手，手指滑進他的指縫間，「我們怎麼就不是同一個世界的人了？」

顧封「嗯」了聲，沒有回話。

晚餐是簡單的三菜一湯，炒水蓮、魚香茄子、蔥爆牛肉和排骨湯，三年沒吃到顧封做的菜了，雖然不是什麼驚為天人的美味，卻有種家常菜的溫暖，讓袁子君特別想念。

這段時間他雖然不是天天吃外食，但也差不多了，即便自己下廚也都做得很陽春，一方面是因為自己廚藝不好，另一方面是提不起勁。

「好吃。」袁子君說，帶著幾乎算是崇敬的心情咀嚼著，結果鼻頭一酸，忍不住哭了出來。

似乎是因為懷念而流淚，卻又不只是如此。

顧封真的回來了，他突然清楚地認識到。

顧封放下碗筷來到他身邊。袁子君吞下口中的食物，哭得整張臉都皺了起來，連忙用手遮住。

「別看。」他說，聲音帶著哭腔。「我、我現在超級醜。」

「不醜。」顧封拉著他的手。「你什麼表情都好看。」

「最好啦。」他笑罵。「我現在是情人眼裡都出不了西施的表情。」

「不會。」顧封說，把他的手拿開。

然後笑了出來。

「你看看你！」袁子君惱羞成怒地打了下他的肩膀，顧封捧著他的臉用拇指擦去他眼角的淚水。

「不醜，真的不醜。」顧封說。「很可愛。」

袁子君才不相信，他抹抹臉，決定接下來一個小時都不要跟顧封說話。

愛情使人智障。

他一語不發地吃完飯，一語不發地搶了洗碗的工作，一語不發地跑去沖澡，出來時，顧封坐在床上，一手拿著吹風機，一手拿著梳子。

袁子君挑起一邊的眉毛，默默走到他面前，靠著床坐在地上。

溫暖的熱風讓他有些昏沉，顧封原先似乎打算用圓梳替他整理現在長及下巴的頭髮，沒梳幾下便因為不得其門而入放棄，改用手指撥動他的髮絲。

袁子君半閉著眼睛，覺得自己彷彿是隻剛洗完毛的狗。

「累了？」顧封關掉吹風機，開口問，低沉的聲音聽起來特別溫柔，袁子君的耳朵微微發燙。

他向後躺，頭靠著顧封的左膝，搖搖頭。

他喜歡這樣安靜地和顧封待在一起。

顧封雖然私底下話不多，但他的沉默是有存在感的，像是一汪平靜的湖水，讓人心情跟著沉澱下來。

他以前和顧封還只是室友時，他們就經常一起待在客廳裡，也不說話，只是各做各的事，無聲的陪伴讓袁子君感到放鬆。他原本並沒有意識到這有多麼難得。直到他們開始爭吵，體會到無聲的空間能帶給他多少壓力與孤寂，他才真正意識到了兩種安靜的區別。

「子君。」顧封打破沉默，「你第一次告白的時候發生了什麼事？」

袁子君睜開眼睛，仰起頭看向顧封。「怎麼突然想到這個？」

顧封指了指窗外的月亮。

袁子君笑了聲，「其實也沒什麼。」他抱住顧封的左腿，頭靠回顧封膝蓋上，「高中生嘛，欺負人不就是那幾招，罵人也就那幾句話，我都聽膩了。」

顧封的手指搭在他後頸，拇指在他皮膚上畫著圈。「有傷到你嗎？」

「都過去了。」袁子君說：「我也記不清楚了。」

「子君。」顧封的動作停了下來，像是在思索該如何組織自己的語言。「如果你是不想談，可以直接告訴我嗎？」

袁子君頓了下。

這是老毛病了，他總是覺得分享自己的故事有種賣慘的嫌疑，習慣顧左右而言他，其實也不是什麼不能說出口的秘密。

何況這是顧封。

「不是不想談，不過真的滿無聊的。」他轉過頭對上顧封認真的神情，雖然他們開誠布公地談過分開的原因，那份過往仍舊壓在他們心上，「因為我是真的不記得他的名字，只記得他姓謝，所以我們就叫他謝渣渣好了。」

顧封低笑了聲，雙手移動到他肩上，輕輕按著他的肩頸。

「謝渣渣呢，是我高二高三的同學，我當時一時眼瞎看上了他，年輕不懂事的我選擇寫了一封情書，讓他在放學後到操場邊的小樹林找我。」

袁子君覺得自己當時大概是看漫畫看到常識丟了。

「所以我在放學之後就到了小樹林去等謝渣渣，看到他出現的時候我心情是如此的激動。」他用浮誇的語氣說，誇張地嘆了口氣，「然後就發現他帶了一群人來看我笑話，原來之前我偷把情書放他抽屜裡的時候被人看見了，還告訴了他。」

袁子君聳聳肩，「之後全班都知道我暗戀他了，我們班導人滿好的，每次出現欺負的行為都會站在我這邊，幾次殺雞儆猴之後也就沒什麼人來鬧我了，頂多是偶爾罵我一聲死 gay。」

袁子君嘖了聲，「我本來就是同性戀，加個『死』字我還嫌他們肉麻呢。」

柔軟的嘴唇親了下他的後頸，顧封把他整個人從地上抱到他腿上，雙手環著他的腰。

「趁機揩油？」袁子君問。

「心疼。」顧封說。

袁子君搖搖頭，「現在想起來我只是覺得好笑而已。」

「但你當時很難過。」顧封肯定地說：「你之後也都一直記得。」

當然難過。

沒有誰願意讓自己的真心被如此踐踏，尤其他還是第一次喜歡人，幾經掙扎才終於鼓起勇氣告白。

「子君，難受的時候都和我說好嗎？」顧封安靜地問，「作為交換，我做決定之前都會先跟你談，不安的時候也會告訴你。」

袁子君伸手蓋住顧封交握在他腹部上的雙手。

「好，我答應你。」


	7. 告白

  
林天佑一打開門就衝了進來，到了桌邊才停下腳步，放下背包，有些不好意思地看著袁子君。

袁子君觀察了一下他的狀態，氣色很好，看上去比三個月前要壯了一點，皮膚隨著夏天的到來從陽光的小麥色變成了更偏黝黑的古銅色，臉上掛著大大的笑容。

他放下心，看來林天佑這一陣子過得挺好的。

「袁——阿晏！」林天佑喊，但他這回不像是上次身不由己的入戲了，「你等很久了嗎？」

袁子君勾起笑，「不會。」

林天佑拉開椅子坐下，拿起放在桌上的水杯灌下一大口水，袁子君好笑地看著他，把自己沒動過的那杯水也往林天佑的方向推。

「你上輩子是渴死的啊？」

林天佑拉了拉衣領，「我上輩子是不是渴死的我不知道，但這個天氣再熱下去我就真的活不下去了。」

「現在可才六月。」袁子君說：「肯定是會變得更熱的。」

「啊——好想移民到溫帶國家。」林天佑抱怨，語氣帶著點撒嬌，袁子君一楞。

看來他和夏晏的進展很樂觀啊。

「你想怎麼移？找個當地人假結婚？」

「怎麼可能。」林天佑笑嘻嘻地說：「我可是要跟我未來男朋友結婚的。」

「哦？」袁子君挑起眉，「那你未來男朋友是誰？」

林天佑彎起笑，「這要看你今天的答覆啊。」

袁子君坐直身子，對上林天佑盈著笑意的眼睛。

林天佑清了清喉嚨，從背包中拿出一個紙板做的徽章，紙板剪得歪歪扭扭的，上色的筆觸也特別稚嫩，歪歪扭扭地寫了「ㄓˋ友」

「首先，我要給你這個我小學做的好朋友徽章，原本我都給你了，但不久之後我們大吵了一架，我沒收了這個徽章，之後覺得太幼稚就一直擺在我家。」他把徽章推到袁子君面前，咧嘴笑著，「感謝夏晏小朋友在我出櫃時沒有嫌棄，整個下午都陪著哭成傻子的我平復心情，還請我喝了奶茶，你真的是全世界最好的朋友。」

袁子君挑起眉，「也就我不會嫌起你這字跡。」

林天佑做了個鬼臉，「哼，你可是抄過我作業的人。」

他接著從背包中拿出了一個塑膠盒，裡頭是一支乾燥的玫瑰花。

「接下來要給你我在國中美術課時做的乾燥花，那個時候我拿著這朵花，開玩笑地問你願不願意嫁給我，你突然單膝跪在地上，說應該是你娶我才對。」林天佑頓了下，「然後我們接下來十分鐘都在比誰能跪得最久。」

他搖搖頭，「我們以前好白癡啊。」

他把塑膠盒放在徽章旁邊，「感謝夏晏同學給我追求你的機會，配合我時常出包的約會計畫，縱容我拉著你到處拍照，我知道你其實不怎麼喜歡被拍。」

袁子君帶著笑看著他。

「最後！」林天佑拿出一個黑色的盒子，裡頭是一條皮製的手環，壓印出 SKY 三個字母，「這是我上星期去訂製的手環，我的那條寫了 Summer，要不要戴上這條手環……是你的決定。」

林天佑臉上閃過一絲緊張的神情。「我們已經認識了好久，嗯……跟之前我和你說過的一樣，我一直到高中的時候才突然發現我對你的感情不一樣，然後、然後……」

他的表情變得有些不好意思，從口袋中抽出一張皺巴巴的紙。

袁子君悶笑，招來林天佑不是很有威脅力的瞪視。

「我就是不擅長背稿。」林天佑抱怨，「我前面都沒忘詞已經是超常發揮了。」

「嗯，做得很好。」袁子君一本正經地說，點點頭。

林天佑皺了皺鼻子，看著大抄繼續說：「我到高中才發現我對你的感情，那個時候我真的很怕，怕你知道了會討厭我，我真的沒想到你能接受我，更沒想到你會同意讓我追你，是你一如往常的態度和寬容給了我勇氣，我現在才會在這裡，再一次對你說出心裡的話。」

林天佑深吸了口氣，但在停頓幾秒之後搖了搖頭，露出燦爛的笑容，「這句話我這次就不對你說啦。」

袁子君眨眨眼，同樣笑了出來。

「最近過得不錯？」袁子君問。

林天佑和上次一樣把椅子挪動得近了點，把桌面上的東西收回背包裡，「嗯，夏晏他的反應比我想像中要好多了，雖然第一次告白的時候他說沒有那樣想過我，但最近我們之間氣氛滿好的，上次約會他還主動親我臉頰了。」

黝黑的皮膚也掩飾不住林天佑臉頰的發紅，「他的嘴唇好軟啊。」

袁子君被逗笑了，「所以你才打算要再告白一次？」

「嗯。」林天佑抓抓頭，「你覺得我這樣告白夠不夠鄭重啊？我看我好多同學又是擺蠟燭又是唱歌的，我這樣念稿會不會讓他覺得我不夠重視他？」

袁子君搖搖頭，「你的告白很好，很真誠。如果他喜歡你，你不管怎麼做他都會開心，如果他不喜歡你，弄得太盛大只是造成他的心理負擔而已。」

林天佑想了想，點點頭。

「也是，我也不希望他是不想讓我丟臉才答應我的。」他皺起鼻子，「雖然以他的個性，就算是全球電視即時轉播這場告白，他如果不喜歡也會直接當面拒絕。」

袁子君彎起唇，「不欺騙他人感情是種美德。」

林天佑笑了起來，「這樣說也沒錯。」

隨後林天佑和他分享了他跟夏晏約會的過程，袁子君先和他提醒了有人在觀看和拍攝，領著林天佑出了房間，坐在階梯上。

「他明明就是個滿愛笑的人，笑起來又好看，但是拍照的時候就會自動變成棺材臉。」林天佑咯咯笑了起來，搖搖頭，「要拍到他笑起來的樣子還得偷偷拍。」

袁子君想起顧封，被逗樂了，「我的……對象是平常就少笑，拍照的時候更笑不出來，看起來超兇。」

林天佑眼睛亮了起來，「你有男朋友了啊，他是什麼樣的人？」

「是個特別好的人。」袁子君笑著說：「很多人都覺得他看起來嚇人，但其實他特別溫柔。」

「啊。」林天佑湊近了些，低聲問：「可不可以問你們誰在上面啊？」

袁子君差點被口水嗆到，「你腦子裡怎麼都是黃的？」

「我就是好奇上下到底要怎麼決定。」林天佑尷尬地搔搔臉，「如果兩個人都想在上面，難不成要猜拳決定？還是一三五二四六輪流？」

袁子君搖搖頭，好笑地說：「你還是告白成功之後再想這些吧。」

「喔。」林天佑努起嘴，「那我到時候可以諮詢你嗎？」

袁子君倒是沒想到這次演出會讓他認識這樣的小朋友。

想到林天佑身邊也許沒什麼人可以談這些事情他就有些心軟，拿出手機打開了 LINE。

「加吧，有事情可以問我。」

「謝謝你！」林天佑歡呼，十分熟練地加了他好友，傳了個打招呼的貼圖給他，「你有需要也歡迎隨時找我，雖然我不知道我有什麼可以幫到你的地方。」

袁子君故作深沉地想了幾秒，「要搬家的時候找你幫忙？」

「可以啊。」林天佑毫不猶豫地回話，反倒讓袁子君楞了一下，林天佑後知後覺地問：「等等，你是開玩笑的？」

袁子君咳了聲，「也不一定。」

送林天佑出去的時候他們遇到了蹲守在劇場門口的夏晏，袁子君一開始還沒注意到，但林天佑突然緊抓住袁子君的手肘。

「他、他、他怎麼在這裡？」

袁子君好笑地看著他，「我怎麼會知道？」

「我、他會不會發現了？」林天佑收緊手，袁子君忍不住嘶了聲，「抱、抱歉，我太緊張了。」

「你還是放開我吧。」袁子君說：「我覺得你朋友很想用眼神殺死我。」

林天佑頓了下，「你是說……他在嫉妒？」

「去問問不就知道了？」袁子君說，倒退一步和林天佑拉開距離，就差舉起雙手以示清白。

林天佑緊張地回頭看了他一眼，之後跑到夏晏身邊，離開前對他揮了揮手。夏晏不善的瞪視讓袁子君覺得有些無辜，但也為他們開心。

這次告白會成功的吧。

晚上袁子君和顧封去了家裡附近的麵店吃飯，袁子君提起林天佑的事情。

「我也不清楚他的家庭環境，好在他有個好朋友，他當時是真的很不安。」他頓了下，「也許下次來就是男朋友了。」

顧封低垂著眼，看似認真地吃著餛飩，但袁子君知道他在思考。

嚥下口中的食物，顧封問：「事前選擇觀眾的時候，你是刻意選擇了 LGBT 的人嗎？」

「是也不是。」袁子君說：「我們收到的報名表之中其實就有很多屬於 LGBT 的群體，或是有親友是，我自己個人也有些私心，所以就從中挑了幾個。」

顧封點點頭，「我在想……也許是同婚的議題讓傳統主流價值跟 LGBT 的衝突被拿到了明面上，很多人有了不同的反思，這些人才會找上你們劇團，想用這個機會解決自己的心結，其實這也是我們節目企劃想著重的一個部份。」

「也好。」袁子君擦了擦嘴，「你……之前也糾結過嗎？」

顧封安靜了幾秒，「有。」

袁子君看著他，耐心地等待。

「在你之前我沒喜歡過男人。」顧封說：「我知道雙性戀的存在，但我不確定自己是不是。」

「你那時候……」袁子君猶豫了一下，「有沒有想過就把自己當異性戀，還能省下很多麻煩？」

顧封無奈地看著他，「在意？」

袁子君張了張嘴，悶頭喝了口溫水。

「別亂想。」顧封伸手撥了下袁子君的頭髮，「如果沒遇到你，也許我會和女人結婚生子，也許我還是會和男人在一起，但我遇到你了，我的喜歡也不是說收回就收回的。」

袁子君抱歉地對顧封笑笑，「我不是懷疑你的感情。」

「嗯。」顧封捏了下他的耳垂，收回手，「和你在一起之後我是不是雙性戀也不是那麼重要。」

像是想到了什麼，顧封低笑了聲。「我是袁先生家的顧先生。」

袁子君有些困惑，但不妨礙他整張臉發燙起來，「我總覺得你在說什麼我不知道的事情。」

顧封一言不發地拿出手機，點開看上去是他們節目工作群組的對話框。

群組名稱叫就叫「袁先生家的顧先生的親友團」。

「你、你怎麼——」袁子君抹了抹臉，「工作呢！怎麼這麼隨興？」

顧封挑起一邊的眉毛，「你們劇團的工作群組不是更隨興？」

袁子君劇團的群組名稱目前是「袁小君的閨中密友♥」，他認真懷疑這是許沐晨的手筆，經過多次抗議無效，最後他只好無奈接受。

怎麼看怎麼不正經。

難得被顧封堵得說不出反駁的話，袁子君拿起帳單就往櫃台走。顧封的笑聲讓他的唇角也忍不住上揚，怎麼樣都壓不下來。

真是沒救了。


	8. 自厭

  
三個月前和陳淑惠的會面有些不歡而散，袁子君特意在前幾週聯絡了對方，確認她還有參與的意願，陳淑惠的回覆禮貌又疏離，但給了他肯定的答案。

這次再看到她，袁子君比上次要鎮定了許多。

「媽。」他說，將頭髮撥到耳後，身上穿著燈籠袖的雪紡上衣和長度及膝的裙子。

陳淑惠應了聲，沒有說話，也沒有坐下。

袁子君耐心等待著。

「我小時候常常被你外婆罵。」陳淑惠終於開口，「爬樹被罵、廚藝不好被罵、坐下時姿勢不雅也被罵，我那時候就覺得我以後不要這樣管我的小孩。」

「如果管了——」她頓了下，「你是不是就不會這樣？」

袁子君啞然，他也不知道對方開始以錯誤的角度在自己身上找問題是好是壞。

「不會。」他說：「我只會更早覺得喘不過氣。」

陳淑惠抬頭看了他一眼，眉頭緊蹙。

袁子君其實也不確定自己要如何改變她的想法，事實上改變她的想法也並非他的責任，他畢竟不是陳淑惠的誰，也不是跨性別，即便看過資料、做過研究，他對於跨性別女性的經驗也只能推測與理解，無法感同身受。

陳淑惠走向衣帽架，看著他們刻意掛上的墨綠色女式大衣，伸手觸碰大衣的衣袖。外觀其實和男版大衣沒什麼區別，女式不過是個標籤。

袁子君留在原位，沒有打破沉默。

「我以前不喜歡這種鞋子。」陳淑惠說，指了下腳上穿著的包鞋，「也不喜歡穿裙子，不喜歡留長髮。」

她對著穿衣鏡梳理自己帶著幾絲銀白的頭髮。

「但你外婆說女孩子要有女孩子的樣子，所以我就改過來了。」

袁子君知道她的言外之意。

「那你現在喜歡嗎？」袁子君問，「你是真的喜歡這樣的打扮，還是只是習慣了？」

陳淑惠沒有回答他的問題，「心態是可以改變的。」

袁子君搖搖頭，「鞋子回家可以脫下來，身體可脫不下來。」

陳淑惠安靜下來，盯著地面不知道在想些什麼。

沉默半晌，她回到桌邊，拉開椅子坐下。

她不能理解性別錯置的焦慮為什麼不能改，袁子君不能理解她為什麼無法改變對於性別既定的想法，他們的交流一直反反覆覆地原地踏步。

語言溝通是如此地侷限，每個人都只能以自己對世界的理解去詮釋別人說出的話，說出口的話也不一定就完全表達出了一個人的想法。

某種程度來說，他們都說著自己的語言。

「如果理解不了就別理解了。」袁子君說：「我只希望你知道只有作為女性我才能感到開心。」

「為什——」陳淑惠打斷自己，「那麼作為男性你就無法開心了嗎？」

「是啊。」袁子君輕描淡寫地說，「你討厭過自己嗎？」

陳淑惠有些怔愣，「每個人對自己都會有不滿意的地方。」

「覺得自己胖可以減肥，覺得自己太瘦弱可以健身，甚至不喜歡自己的長相都可以整形。」袁子君對上陳淑惠的眼睛，「那為什麼我對自己不滿意，卻不能做出改變呢？我只是想讓自己開心起來啊。」

「但你想改的是……」陳淑惠語調緩了下來，「這麼基本的東西。」

「那麼我對自己性別的認同就不基本了嗎？你不就是希望我改掉我對自己的認識嗎？」袁子君彎起自嘲的笑容，「我討厭作為男人的自己啊，媽，這種討厭會慢慢蠶食我的精神，每一次照鏡子，每一次換衣服，每一次有人叫我先生，我對自己僅剩的愛都會被磨掉一些，直到我變得厭惡起自己的存在。」

「你……不會做傻事吧？」陳淑惠問。

這個問題袁子君回答不了。

他看過資料，他知道跨性別有自殺傾向的比例有多高。

陳淑惠深吸了口氣，顫抖地吐出。

「他不會做傻事的對吧？」陳淑惠問，語氣帶著祈求，「他一直很堅強，他不會有事的對吧？」

袁子君抿起唇，「我不知道，我希望不會。」

「為什麼他偏偏得跟別人不一樣？」陳淑惠有些情緒失控地質問，「這樣多累、多危險？萬一有人因為他的狀況欺負他呢？萬一有人攻擊他呢？好好當個男孩子不好嗎？」

袁子君嘆口氣。

他走到陳淑惠身邊，跪了下來。

陳淑惠縮了下，「你做什麼？」

「我不知道被自己的母親否定是什麼樣的感覺，但我感受過別人母親的不諒解。」袁子君說：「那種壓抑已經夠重了，我無法想像您的孩子當時有多難過。」

他知道自己有些多管閒事了，但卻忍不住想要改變眼前這個人的想法。

也許他從來就沒有真正釋懷過。

「我希望您可以想想她當時是為什麼選擇和您坦白，又要鼓起多大的勇氣才能和您坦白。」袁子君鄭重地說：「我希望您不要讓自己後悔。」

陳淑惠對上他的眼睛，幾秒後別開視線。

「我會想想。」她站起身。「我走了，不用送我。」

看著她匆匆走出房間，袁子君就地坐了下來。

他希望自己的話多少有些用處。

門口傳來敲門聲，袁子君下意識抬起頭，發現顧封就站在門外，手維持著平舉敲門的姿勢。

袁子君驚訝看著他，「我以為你有約？」

「提前結束了。」顧封說，在袁子君身邊坐下，「你今天很好看。」

袁子君有些不自在地整理了下裙襬，其實他底下穿著短褲，但裙子神奇的地方就在於穿上之後會自動讓人害怕走光。

「那你是喜歡男版的我還是女版的我？」他開玩笑地問。

顧封搖搖頭，「不管你打扮成什麼樣子你都是我男朋友。」他停頓了下，「除非你其實是跨性別，那記得跟我說。」

正經的回答逗樂了袁子君，「我不是，不過連我自己也覺得我這樣滿好看的。」

他對顧封拋了個媚眼，結果自己忍不住笑場，「不行不行，我不適合這種角色。」

顧封臉有些燒紅，伸手順了下他的頭髮。

「還好嗎？」

袁子君反射性地想說沒事，但看著顧封認真的神情，他最後選擇承認：「心情不是很好。」

顧封彎起唇，笑容淺淡卻溫柔。

袁子君挪到顧封身邊，把頭靠在他左肩上，沒骨頭似地把重量都往顧封身上放，「你當初和你媽出櫃的時候怕不怕？」

顧封楞了一下，像是沒有預期到這個問題，「有點。」

「怕她接受不了？」

「嗯。」

「那你想過要和她和解嗎？」袁子君問。

「想過。」顧封承認，「但我現在還很生她的氣。」

袁子君抬頭看了他一眼，「氣了三年還這麼氣？」

顧封拉起他的右手，「我去年年底才知道她都傳了什麼訊息給你。」

袁子君微微睜大眼睛，「所以你跨年時道歉是因為——」

「嗯。」顧封吻了下他的手背，像是覺得不夠一樣又親了下他的指尖，微微的麻癢像是刮搔著他的心臟。

袁子君從來不知道自己的手有這麼敏感。

「我原本還想問你和你媽的關係在過去三年有沒有比較緩和。」袁子君說：「看來是沒有。」

「她……態度是比較沒那麼強硬了。」顧封輕哼了聲，「但我還在等她跟你道歉。」

袁子君失笑，「你叫她怎麼拉下臉啊。」

「錯了就是錯了，和輩分沒有關係。」

袁子君忍不住攬住顧封的脖子親了他一下，又是感動又是好笑。

「等你氣消，我和你再一起找你媽談談吧，別把她逼得這麼緊。」

顧封湊過來親他，輕柔地吮著他的下唇，右手捧著他的臉，拇指指腹蹭著他的顴骨。

「如果當時我是和你一起向我媽出櫃，」顧封在他的唇邊說，「是不是後面的事情就不會發生了？」

袁子君想像了一下，理智上他不認為事情有這麼簡單，情感上卻想要相信他們只差這麼一場對話。

「我也不能確定。」他說，搖了搖頭。

也許顧封的母親會說同樣的話，說他把別人的家庭搞得一團亂。他大概還是會自責，但有顧封在，他的情緒應該會穩定一點。

「至少我會早點發現你情況不對。」顧封用沉沉的語氣說。

「我好歹也是個演員啊。」袁子君說，試著讓氣氛輕鬆點，「如果你能輕易識破我的偽裝，我豈不是很沒面子？」

顧封彎彎唇，伸手環住袁子君的腰。

袁子君閉上眼睛，把臉埋進顧封肩窩，深深吸了口氣，獨屬於顧封的氣味安撫著他的神經，他可以感覺到顧封的身體隨著呼吸起伏著，節奏穩定又舒緩。

「也許我們該試試。」袁子君說。

顧封停滯了半秒，「出櫃？」

「如果我們當時一起出櫃會有什麼不同。」袁子君解釋，「也許我們都會比較釋懷一點。」

顧封摸了下他的耳根。「好。」


	9. 思愁

  
張仲禮看起來一如三個月前那樣得體，穿著天藍色的襯衫和白色的西裝褲，頭髮整齊地往旁邊梳理。

「好久不見，子敬。」張仲禮說，拉開椅子坐下。

袁子君維持著和三個月前一模一樣的打扮，抬頭對張仲禮微笑，「好久不見，最近過得怎麼樣？」

張仲禮沉吟了聲，手肘放在桌面上撐著下巴，歪頭看著袁子君，「跟之前差不多，就是天氣開始變熱了，我們陽台上那幾盆繡球花看起來有點病懨懨的，我果然不是很擅長照顧植物。」

袁子君對種植同樣一竅不通，顧封不在的三年他們家就只有仙人掌到現在還活著。

「是澆水不夠？」袁子君掩飾心虛提出。

張仲禮給了他一個了然的眼神，「也許，雖然我盡可能每天澆水，但工作一忙還是會忘記，有時候開會或上課也需要在外面過夜。」

「那……種個比較耐乾的植物？」袁子君提議。

張仲禮笑笑，「我再試試吧，畢竟你喜歡。」

袁子君頓了下，點點頭。

「以前我都不知道這些小事情原來有這麼多學問。」張仲禮說：「我看你種花種草好像怎麼樣都能養得很好，做飯做甜點也是信手拈來，但我怎麼查資料，怎麼嘗試，最後都沒辦法和你做得一樣好。」

張仲禮翹起唇角，「我最熟練的就是洗衣服和打掃了。」

「你和我比做什麼呢？」袁子君好笑地說，「我洗衣服就經常出錯啊。」

張仲禮有些訝異地看了他一眼，但很快地就收拾好自己的表情，「也是，你那件被染成粉紅色的襯衫我到現在都還留著，還有我那件縮水成你的尺寸的毛衣。」

「你別翻我舊帳啊。」袁子君用腦羞的語氣說：「你自己的光榮事蹟也不少，是誰想要做布丁忘了加香草，結果蒸出一碗甜蒸蛋來的？」

張仲禮發出輕快的笑聲，「你不都吃完了？」

「我是看在你特地做給我吃的份上。」袁子君輕哼了聲。

張仲禮的眼神柔和起來，語氣有些悠遠，「其實我也知道我再怎麼增進廚藝，也重現不出你做菜的口味。」

「我和你說過我特別喜歡吃你煮的滷肉，你說你的食譜是小時候從家裡請的傭人那裡學來的，是菲律賓式的滷肉，叫——」他頓了下，「Adobo 是嗎？我雖然也上網查過食譜，但怎麼做都覺得不大對。還有茄子煎蛋，我也試著做過。」

張仲禮垂下眼睫，「我真希望我當時多去廚房煩你，至少學會做幾道菜。」

袁子君覺得心臟悶悶地疼，張仲禮平靜的語氣讓他作為旁觀者的悲傷無處寄託。

「但……」袁子君不知道自己能說些什麼，任何安慰的話聽起來都過於蒼白，他也沒有立場去規勸什麼，「但你做的菜也是我們過往的一部份啊，不管是沒有香草的布丁，還是沒炒散的炒飯，你不用給自己這麼多壓力。」

張仲禮對上他的眼睛，彎起笑，眼角漾起細紋，「我只是怕我有一天會忘記你做的菜是什麼味道。」

「啊。」袁子君垂下頭，突然感到有些無力，他無法提供張仲禮什麼實質的幫助，只能陪著他說說話而已，「也許以後會出現可以複製記憶的科技也說不定。」

張仲禮輕笑，「希望在我老人癡呆前發明吧。」

「你才不會痴呆呢。」袁子君嘟嚷，「你肯定是七八十歲腦子都還很活躍的那種人。」

「唔，或者我活不過六十歲。」

袁子君猛然抬起頭，「別這麼說！」

張仲禮輕嘆口氣，對他露出安撫的笑容，「我不是要刻意找死，只是世事難料。」

袁子君也意識到自己有些過度激動了，拍了拍臉頰，讓自己放鬆一些。

「你聽過吸引力法則嗎？」袁子君一本正經地問。

張仲禮悶笑，「你聽過失控的正向思考嗎？」

袁子君不甘示弱，「你聽過自我實現預言嗎？」

張仲禮樂得笑出聲，輕快的聲音驅散了方才有些沉鬱的氣氛，袁子君稍稍鬆了口氣。

「你有時候就是擔心太多了。」袁子君說：「如果事情沒發生你就是白擔心，如果發生了你只是把受苦的時間拉長而已。」

「是，你說的都對。」張仲禮笑瞇了眼，「我應該今晚就訂機票打包，明天開始環遊世界。」

「你就會扭曲我的意思。」袁子君撇撇嘴，「但旅遊散散心也沒什麼不好的。」

張仲禮頓了幾秒，沒有回話，而是調整了下坐姿，說：「今天也謝謝你了。」

袁子君愣了一下。

他知道張仲禮是刻意迴避話題，但他沒有追問。

「不會。」

「我真沒想到你看我日記看得這麼仔細。」張仲禮打趣地說：「而且還記得這麼多細節。」

袁子君臉熱了下，「我做了筆記，上星期複習過。」

「哦？看來要當好演員確實需要下功夫。」張仲禮向後靠著椅背，雙手交握擺在大腿上，「你呢？復合還順利嗎？」

「啊，還……挺順利的。」袁子君有些不好意思，「其實當初也是有一些誤會，我們都不夠坦承。」

「嗯，溝通很重要。」張仲禮說：「相處的方法需要兩個人去磨合，要維繫一段感情還是需要雙方投注心力的。」

袁子君點點頭。

「之前說過要把我對象介紹給你，他其實就在隔壁。」

袁子君轉過身，對著單面鏡做了個手勢，接著轉回來面對張仲禮，「他是公視紀錄節目的製作人，你們事後訪談的時候他也在場，你應該記得一個長得特別高的人。」

「記得。」張仲禮調侃地問：「公器私用？」

「我也問過他。」袁子君笑笑，「但他說是節目企劃本來就對這系列演出有興趣。」

外頭傳來敲門聲，顧封打開門走了進來，走到袁子君身邊。

「顧封，這位是張仲禮先生。」袁子君說：「仲禮，這是我男朋友顧封。」

「很高興認識你。」顧封語氣認真地說，對張仲禮伸出手，張仲禮站起身，握了下顧封的手。

「很高興今天能看到你。」張仲禮說，回到位子上。「你男朋友三個月前才跟我說了你們的事，看到你們在一起我也很開心。」

「謝謝你。」顧封說：「我們會一直在一起的。」

袁子君拍了他的手臂一下，「誰問你這個了？」

張仲禮笑了，「那很好，相愛的人能夠相守是很難得的事情，雖然聽起來好像在說教，還是希望你們珍惜。」

「會的。」袁子君說，顧封也點了點頭。

「張先生。」顧封開口，「如果您不介意，我想問幾個問題。」

「叫我仲禮就好，也別用敬語了。」張仲禮擺擺手，「什麼問題？」

顧封看了袁子君一眼，「你和家人有取得和解嗎？」

「算有吧，雖然並不是我主動和他們談開的。」張仲禮說：「子敬去世那陣子我狀況很差，子敬的父母又站在我的對立面，當時我父母就出手幫我了，我能保住我和子敬的家也是多虧了他們。」

張仲禮歪起笑，「有好幾年他們拚了命介紹別人家的兒子給我，大概是真怕我會孤老一生。」

「和子敬的父母的話……」張仲禮垂眸思索了幾秒，「算是互不干涉，最近比較緩和。」

「一開始你想過要說服他們嗎？」顧封問。

「多少有這個想法，我也不想看他為了失去家人而難過。」張仲禮說：「不過之後發現這件事情對我們的生活造成太多問題之後，我們就暫時放棄了。」

袁子君和顧封轉頭對視，張仲禮了然地加了一句：「求和可以，但別因此放棄了尊嚴，尊重長輩和服從長輩是兩回事。」

「以上僅代表本台立場。」張仲禮輕笑，「要是子敬聽到我在這給你們建議，他肯定會嘲笑我一番。」

「謝謝你。」袁子君說：「也謝謝你三個月前的鼓勵。」

「我也沒做什麼。」張仲禮搖搖頭，「主要還是你們能堅持。」

他和顧封一起送張仲禮到了劇場門口，袁子君有些訝異地看著張仲禮上了腳踏車，悠悠哉哉地騎出停車場。

有時候他總覺得張仲禮活得像是個遺世獨立的仙人。

「你們當初挑人眼光不錯。」顧封說。

「大半還是運氣。」袁子君搖搖頭，「因為報名人數意外地多，我們一開始是所有人平攤報名表審核的，三百多份先篩選出四十份，再經過討論選出最後的二十人。一開始也沒有什麼詳細資料可以看，只有簡單的報名理由敘述，雖然張仲禮是我挑出來的，但也只是覺得看上去是個有故事的人。」

他笑了出來，「你那份是許沐晨剛好看到，要不然搞不好第一輪就要被刷掉了，報名理由寫得也太精簡。」

顧封的報名理由是「找一個很重要的人」，似乎沒有看到表單括號中寫的字數上限五百字，也沒意識到框框這麼大，只寫這麼一句話不太好。

顧封表情有點尷尬，「我以為你會看到，我只是……不想讓太多人看到我想對你說的話，所以才另外寫在信裡。」

這回換袁子君不好意思了，「我……一開始沒看信，是讓許沐晨替我看的。」

顧封愣了下，搖搖頭笑了起來。

「我擔心了好久。」

「抱歉。」袁子君扯了下自己的頭髮，「我就是鴕鳥心態。」

顧封拿開他的手，溫柔地理順他的髮絲，「我們半斤八兩。」

袁子君笑了起來，「兩隻鴕鳥能走到這裡可真不容易。」

當晚在家裡準備晚餐的時候袁子君和顧封搶了工作，雖然他廚藝不精，切個菜打個蛋他還算是熟練，顧封也為了他特意解釋自己的每個步驟，雖然解釋起來有些磕磕絆絆，但袁子君覺得自己還是學到了一些小技巧。

「下次換我給你煮一桌菜吧。」袁子君說：「不保證好吃，但起碼不會食物中毒。」

顧封好笑地回道：「對自己有點信心。」

「我這是在設定你合理的預期心理。」袁子君一本正經地說：「到時候你真吃到的時候才會有驚喜的感覺。」

「你做什麼我都會喜歡。」

袁子君斜了他一眼，「就像我什麼表情你都覺得好看？」

顧封噗哧笑出聲，淺淺的酒窩讓袁子君有點心癢，忍不住湊過去親了他的臉頰一下。

「張先生提到的菲律賓式燉肉跟茄子煎蛋我也挺感興趣的。」袁子君說：「我們來研究看看好不好？」

「好。」顧封笑著說：「我們一起研究。」

即便是這樣的小事，袁子君也喜歡和顧封一起規劃未來的感覺。

「我很期待。」


	10. 前進

  
這一次，顧封是和袁子君一起進門的。

房間內是袁子君請來幫忙的許沐晨，因為劇團的化妝師主要畫的還是舞台妝，他們特地找了認識的電影特效化妝師幫忙，為許沐晨畫了老妝。

他和顧封並肩走向桌邊，一同坐在許沐晨對面，熟悉卻又不熟悉的眉眼讓他有些恍惚，他閉上眼睛，想像自己回到了顧封母親的住所。他只去過那麼一次，整個空間明亮又溫暖，讓當時的他心生嚮往，顧封的母親把他帶進客廳，倒了杯水給他。

「媽。」顧封喊，袁子君睜開雙眼，靜靜看著許沐晨臉上的細紋。

「顧封。」許沐晨用比平時要低的聲線回話。

「我之前寄過信給你。」

許沐晨的唇線緊繃起來，「嗯。」

「這是我的男朋友。」顧封說：「我喜歡男人。」

袁子君瞥了顧封一眼，對許沐晨點了點頭，「阿姨你好，我叫袁子君。」

許沐晨連看都沒看他一眼，視線維持在顧封身上，「你以前有過女朋友。」

「嗯。」顧封說：「那是以前的事情。」

在來之前顧封說過他出櫃時並沒有和母親說自己是雙性戀，雖然不是直接說了謊，但仍是有意隱瞞。

他不用解釋袁子君也知道是為什麼。

「你沒有喜歡過男的。」許沐晨說，眉頭緊蹙，嘴角呈現不贊同的弧度，「你也不像……那種人。」

「哪種？」顧封問，「什麼樣子？」

「私生活很亂。」許沐晨說：「言行舉止也比較……不正常。」

顧封嘲諷地反問：「什麼叫正常？」

「你明知道我的意思。」許沐晨抿起唇，瞥了袁子君一眼，「是他帶壞你的吧，不然你怎麼會突然走歪？」

「是我告的白。」

「那就是他引誘你的。」許沐晨握起拳頭，低下頭，無聲地用口型說「真不要臉」。

顧封雙手握起拳頭，再慢慢地放開，「你以前和我說過一句話，我一直都謹記在心。」

他把一隻手放在自己的左邊大腿上，袁子君會意地伸出右手，和他十指相扣。

「你說：『不要以十秒內可以觀察到的特徵去評斷一個人。』不管是性別、長相、胖瘦、年齡都一樣。」顧封搖了搖頭，「現在你卻話都沒跟他說一句就妄加判斷。」

許沐晨表情緊繃起來，撇開視線，「我知道是他讓你變成這樣的就夠了。」

「哪樣？」顧封問，「把我變成了更體貼的人？讓我變得更主動？」

顧封搖搖頭，「上次我說到幫我一起挑你生日禮物的朋友就是他，我和你提到的朋友九成都是他，怎麼朋友變成了男朋友，你誇讚過的優點都不是優點了？」

許沐晨愣了下，強硬地說：「那是因為我不知道他別有用心。」

顧封輕哼，「強詞奪理。」

許沐晨瞪了他一眼，「怎麼跟自己媽媽這樣說話？」

顧封轉開頭，拒絕回應。

袁子君微微收緊右手，清了清喉嚨。

「顧封和我說過很多關於您的事情，阿姨。」

許沐晨看上去不是很想理會他，袁子君也不介意。

「小時候您會陪他念書，即便工作忙碌也會為他準備便當，特地請假和他一起過生日。」袁子君垂下眼，「我每次聽到他提起都覺得好羨慕，他有一個很好的媽媽。」

「您教會他正直、教會他誠實、教會他愛，讓他變成這麼好的一個人。」袁子君輕嘆口氣，「他真的很在乎您，阿姨，您能不能試著去理解他？」

許沐晨沒有馬上回答，手指敲擊著桌面，發出悶沉的聲響。

「如果他在乎我，為什麼他會站在一個外人那邊？」

「他不是外人。」顧封插話，「他也是我家人。」

「我什麼話都不能說了是吧？」許沐晨慍怒，「結婚都結不了算什麼家人？」

四年前他們還真結不了婚。

袁子君突然有些恍惚，如果是現在，他們是不是就有更多籌碼可以說服顧封的母親？

「結了婚都有人婚外情。」顧封說：「不能結婚是因為社會封閉，不是因為我們不夠認真。」

袁子君用手肘推推顧封，顧封激動下僵硬的臂膀緩緩放鬆下來。

「他不是為了我反對您，阿姨。」袁子君說：「他是希望您能接受他的感情。」

「接受？」許沐晨冷哼，「他明明就是走錯了路，我本來就該把他拉回來，以前他一直說要娶一個溫柔的太太，要當一個好爸爸，結果上了大學之後就走偏了，我怎麼可能接受？」

「我小時候還說過想當太空人。」顧封不滿地說，「你怎麼就不要求我去美國 NASA 工作？」

袁子君有些哭笑不得，顧封當時和母親出櫃真的就是這個樣子嗎？還是他是把先前說不出口的話都說出口了？

「這是兩碼子事！」許沐晨激動起來，「當同性戀有什麼好的？你明明就有選擇，為什麼偏偏得選擇一個男人？為什麼非得讓自己受人非議？如果被知道，你連飯碗都可能丟掉，老了以後又沒有人照顧，什麼保障也沒有。」

她轉向袁子君，「你如果真的愛他，就該為了他好離開他！他明明有更輕鬆的路可走，說不定他哪天就會找到自己喜歡的女孩子——」

「不會！」顧封難得地提高聲量，「在你眼中我就是這麼隨便的人？可以隨隨便便丟掉自己的感情？」

「你們年輕人就是太戲劇化。」許沐晨敲了下桌面，「哪有這麼多永遠的感情？」

「那你為什麼不再婚？」顧封問，「爸都過世這麼久了。」

「你——」許沐晨氣惱地拍了下桌子，「我們那是處出來的，我們在一起這麼多年——」

「我們在一起五年了！」顧封插話，「時間沒比你們短！」

五年。

袁子君感覺突然變得有些複雜，他知道顧封的父親很早就過世了，卻不知道他和顧封的母親相處時間如此短暫。

「顧封。」袁子君輕喊，拍了拍他的膝蓋，「要怎麼樣您才會接受我們呢，阿姨？」

許沐晨轉過頭，「我永遠不會接受。」她咬著牙，像是在看著遠方，「我答應過要好好照顧你的，要把你教成一個像他一樣好的男人，看著你成家立業，我是不會接受他的。」

她站起身，大步走出房門，把門甩上。

整個房間突然沉默下來，顧封不發一語地把頭靠在袁子君肩上，尋求慰藉一般蹭了蹭他的肩膀，左手臂環著他的腰，像是無言的支持。

許久，顧封開口：「我說想娶妻生子都是以前的事情了。」

袁子君應了聲，突然覺得有些好笑，「年少輕狂的夢想？」

「我就是……電影看太多。」

袁子君輕笑，隨即安靜下來。

「你有沒有後悔喜歡上我過？」

「沒有。」顧封毫不猶豫地答道，「從來沒有。」

「就算我生不了孩子？」袁子君問，「就算你會因此失去工作，被人指指點點？」

「如果你想要孩子我們可以領養。」顧封說：「如果有雇主因為歧視開除我，我可以上法院，我也不在乎別人怎麼看我。」

「如果你的母親永遠無法接受怎麼辦？」

「我願意繼續嘗試說服她。」顧封說：「但我不願意讓你因此受到任何委屈。」

「如果我放下自尊就能讓她態度軟化一些——」

「不值得。」顧封說，親了下他的手背，「沒有誰值得你放下自尊。」

袁子君彎起笑，如果四年前他們真的有過這段對話該有多好。

即便四年前的他們也許無法這樣冷靜坦誠地談話，至少他們能夠少一些誤解。

袁子君輕嘆口氣，倒進顧封懷裡。

「你當時……真的對你媽說了這些話？」

「有些說過。」顧封皺起眉，「那個時候她說你說得很難聽。」

「這樣啊。」袁子君說，他現在對於獲得顧封母親的認同已經沒有太多的執念，希望他們和解只是為了顧封，「難怪你和她會吵得這麼兇。」

顧封安靜了幾秒，「我一直以為她是不會有這些偏見的人，當時真的……很失望。」

袁子君應了聲，抱住顧封的腰，臉蹭了蹭顧封的腹部。

「她一直是我的英雄。」顧封有些煩躁地抓了下頭髮，「那時我才突然發現，啊，原來她也是會犯錯的。」

袁子君抬起頭，「還好你沒有因此覺得自己的性向是錯的。」

顧封輕嘆，「那時我也有獨立思考的能力了。」

袁子君隔著衣服親了下顧封的胸口。

他們無聲依偎著沒多久，門口傳來敲門的聲音，袁子君喊了聲進來，就看見卸了妝的許沐晨蹦蹦跳跳地跑了過來。

「被你男人喊媽好爽啊。」許沐晨說，「被你喊阿姨就有點不爽了。」

袁子君坐起身，笑了出來，「這輩分不是一樣嗎？不都是喊老了？」

「唉，你不懂，喊媽是輩分問題，喊阿姨才是年齡問題。」

「我確實不懂。」袁子君搖搖頭，「今天謝謝你了。」

「沒事，你們改天請我吃個飯就是了。」許沐晨大剌剌地坐在桌子上，轉向顧封，「午安啊，害子君難過三年的先生。」

袁子君正要反駁，顧封就開口回應：「嗯，謝謝你這段時間陪著他。」

「唉，你這樣我都沒臉攻擊你了。」許沐晨搖搖頭，「好吧好吧，你好好對他就是。」

「我會的。」顧封鄭重地說。

許沐晨揚起眉毛，「要是你再讓他難過呢？你不知道你剛走那陣子他狀況有多差，我像是在撞牆一樣死命想把他從自己的情緒裡拖出來，好不容易他才又有了笑容。」

「我無法保證我們不會有摩擦。」顧封說：「但我不會再逃了。」

許沐晨盯著他看了幾秒，最後點點頭，「我就把他交給你了。」

袁子君搥了下許沐晨的小腿，「你以為自己在託孤啊。」

「要不你也喊聲媽？」許沐晨揚起眉。

「誰要喊。」袁子君撇撇嘴，「我年紀比你大。」

「唉，你這沒良心的人。」許沐晨誇張地嘆口氣，「以後別叫我幫你買按摩棒。」

「許沐晨！」袁子君惱羞地喊出聲，用力拍了下許沐晨的腿，發出啪的一聲。許沐晨跳下桌子，退了幾步。

「有需求又沒什麼丟人的！」許沐晨咧嘴，一邊說話一邊往門外退，「現在你有真人啦！」

「我要跟你絕交！」袁子君對著她逃離的背影喊，「別想再叫我幫你介紹對象！」

「你看女人的眼光又不好！」許沐晨的回答遠遠地傳了過來，袁子君對著敞開的大門比了個中指。

顧封低沉的笑聲讓他回過神來，袁子君把臉埋在他胸前，可以感覺到他胸腔的震動。

「笑什麼。」袁子君拍了下顧封的胸口，「我……偶爾也是需要紓解一下。」

「嗯，很正常。」顧封雙手環住他，手指按著他的背脊，「但你現在有真人了。」

袁子君戳了顧封的腰一下。「我們還沒復合到那個程度。」

「我知道。」顧封溫和地說。

顧封似乎總是對他有無限的耐心。

他無法不擔心自己是在勉強顧封。

「你……不會不耐煩嗎？」袁子君問，「什麼事都跟著我的步調走。」

「我也想慢慢來啊。」顧封好笑地說，「會擔心的不只你一個。」

袁子君放鬆下來。

停頓了幾秒，他開口：「不過我覺得你繼續住飯店太浪費錢了，你覺得呢？」

袁子君可以感覺到顧封屏住了呼吸，他自己也跟著心跳加快起來。

「我覺得你說的對。」顧封說：「可以今晚搬進去嗎？」

袁子君笑了起來，抬起頭看著顧封驚喜的笑容，親了下他的酒窩。

「那就今晚吧。」


End file.
